


Magia Negra

by Pegarsia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Voldemort ganó finalmente la guerra en una cruda batalla contra Howarts. Tom tomó a Harry Potter como su consorte al descubrir que era su último Horocruch vivo después de Nagini. Sin embargo una competencia oscura es atraído por la presencia de Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry se encontraba en gimiendo debajo del cuerpo de un Voldemort con aspecto de un Tom Riddel de 35 años que lo miraba con deseo y lujuria mientras lo embestía. Había aprendido con el tiempo que dejarse llevar era la mejor manera de sobrellevar el acto y el día a día.  
Si lo mantenía contento y se mantenía sumiso, Voldemort le trataba con respeto y lo dejaba tranquilo el resto del día.

-Eso es pequeño...- susurró con voz ronca complacido de ver al pequeño sonrojado y derrotado ante el. Totalmente domado. Sus embestidas se hicieron rápidas y certeras en aquel punto conocido.- Córrete para mí Harry- demandó al oído del sumiso.

\- Si mi Lord...- gimió Harry odiandose a sí mismo obediente.

\- En la cama es Tom enano- dijo el mago oscuro agarrándolo con una mano por el cuello de forma agresiva asustando al chico.

\- S-si Tom, lo siento Tooom- gimió entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que se corría. Aún no entendía porque ese deseo de que lo llamara por su nombre muggle sabiendo de su odio hacia ellos.

Tom lo observó deliciosamente mientras él hacía lo mismo rápidamente al sentir el cálido semen del pequeño escurrirse por su vientre.

El joven mago se quedó estático debajo del jadeante hombre. Cuánto se despreciaba a sí mismo, cuan sucio se sentía. Lágrimas rebeldes calleron por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta de que el Lord estaba mirando.

El mago oscuro lo miró largamente, deseaba pegarle por tener esa actitud. El le daba placer ¿Porque demonios se sentía tan miserable?...porque no sonreia para él...se lo daba todo...porque..."¿Tanto deseas tu libertad y la de los demás?..."¿Tan desdichado estás de vivir conmigo?" Algo en Voldemort se rompía al pensar en ello. Y sin pensar besó una de sus lagrimas dejando asustado al pequeño de que las haya visto.

Tom simplemente se levantó para lavarse. Miró de reojo al cuerpo hecho ya un ovillo en la cama. Tan hermoso.

\- Acuérdate de arreglarte bien esta noche, vienen muchos magos de alto rango a rendirnos tributo- comento cogiendo su ropa, sabía que no hacía falta decirlo, Harry había aprendido muy rápido en vestir y comportarse como un mago aristocrático sin perder esa inocencia y pureza que le caracterizaba. Tenía que reconocerlo era un consorte ideal, sabía comportarse ante la corte y sabía cuándo y cómo hablar. Vestía de acuerdo a la ocasión y era complaciente y sumiso en la cama. Pero se veía a leguas que era infeliz...que estaba ahí por la fuerza.

Tom se fue por la puerta sin atreverse a mirarlo y sin dejarle contestar para aguantar las ganas de tirarse de nuevo a esa pecaminosa figura manchada de fluidos.

Harry dejó escapar todo el aire tenso que no se dió cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Por un momento creyó por la mirada que le dirigió que volvería a tomarlo de nuevo.

El joven mago se duchó como un automata. Un año había pasado ya después de que Voldemort conquistara Howarts y el resto del mundo mágico cuando él recién acababa su sexto año.

Harry empezó a frotarse con la toalla el pelo al salir de la ducha y se miró al espejo. Apenas había nada de cambio en él, su único cambio significativo fue que sus gafas eran ya inexistentes, un regalo del dark Lord para hacerlo más hermoso a su parecer el día de bodas. El doloroso día que Voldemort mató a todos sus amigos y tomó a su persona como trofeo de la victoria.

Vió sus marcas de mordiscos en el espejo, a Voldemort le gustaba marcar lo que es suyo y sabía que no debía taparlas si no quería problemas. Al parecer el hombre tenía una insana obsesión de mostrar a los demás de que Harry Potter no se toca si no se quiere sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

El pequeño empezó a elegir el traje y complementos que se pondría para la ocasión. Hoy se celebraba el día en el que Voldemort tomaba el último bastión del mundo mágico de la luz. Por lo que debía de tomar ropas oscuras pero con resaltes verdes para conmemorar a los aliados de la casa de la serpiente.

Empezó poniéndose la túnica interior, ocultando poco a poco unas leves cicatrices que aún no habían desaparecido. Había luchado tiempo atras el día de su inminente boda y en la ejecución de sus amigos. No le había dado el gusto de gritar ni de verle llorar por ellos pero había sido severamente castigado por desobedecer de cumplir y no decir sus votos matrimoniales con ese monstruo.

Había aprendido a ver como el hombre se desenvolvía en su entorno, cómo le gustaba que le hablaran y tratarán a su alrededor. Supuso que su interior la parte del alma de Voldemort había brillado por su presencia y dejó que los pensamientos de supervivencia eran mayores que los de rebeldía.

Se dispuso ya su túnica de gala para la ocasión con sus cordoles algo complejos. La verdad es que el gobierno del sensor oscuro era complejo y para sorpresa de Harry eficiente, no tenía ni punto de comparación con el antiguo e incompetente ministerio. Pero cuyo precio se pagó con la vida de miles de muggles.

Se miró en el espejo, comprobando que su pelo rebelde se pusiera lo mejor posible y salvar algo decente. Ya no quedaba nada que salvar, todo lo que quiso una vez está muerto o en ruinas. Lo que le mantenía a flote y con esperanzas era que al ser consorte del Rey del mundo mágico tenía el poder limitado de intervenir en juicios , crear nuevos colegios o entidades parecidas para que los niños y otras personas indefensas encontrarán su refugio. Aún podía hacer algo se bien si se esforzaba y tenía contento a su marido.

Se dirigió a la puerta cuando de repente un choque de vacío lo asalto y lo dejó sin aliento. Tuvo que apoyarse en la cama para no perder el equilibrio y se concentró en retener la calma. Sabía lo que pasaba, la marca de la muerte afloró en su palma izquierda. La oscuridad intentó envolverle pero su luz era más fuerte que ella y concentró su mente en guardarla dentro. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros por un momento.

\- Yo...no soy ....la muerte..- siseó en dolor Harry al verse peligrosamente cerca de esa naturaleza oscura que amenazaba con envolverle de nuevo.

La nieblina negra se disipó y sus ojos volvieron a ser brillantemente verdes y pudo tomar aliento de nuevo con grandes bocanadas callendo al suelo de rodillas.

Miró su palma como desaparecía aquella marca hadquirida el día que recibió las tres reliquias de la muerte casi sin quererlo. Su capa dada en su primer año en Howarts, la piedra que encontró en la sala de los menesteres en su quinto año. Y la varita de saúco...que quitó a Dambeldore después de enterarse de su manipulación el mismo día que Voldemort tomó Howarts.

Quizás no lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera sabido, si hubiera sabido que Voldemort iba a atacar esa noche después de descubrir que Harry era su Horrocrux. Su ultimo.

Pero todavía lo dudaba.

Su magia, su conciencia , su mente...eran pura luz. Pero al convertirse en el sensor de la muerte...una lucha en su interior se luchaba diariamente. La experiencia que le dió acabar con Dumbeldore haciendo caso a su lado oscuro causó la muerte de miles de personas y su propia desgracia. No sucumbiría de nuevo, no lo permitirá, ayudaría al mundo como estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Harry lloró desconsolado derrumbándose un momento, estaba tan asustado. Su mente fluía en una mar rugiente de olas gigantes que nunca se calma. Tenía que parar el dolor de su interior y la incertidumbre para que el Sensor de la muerte no saliera a placer. Harry estaba dispuesto a pagar por su error, por un error que hubiera cometido miles de veces si le dieran la ocasión. Haber matado a Dumbeldore.


	2. Secretos

Harry se vió llevado por su pies de forma automata hacia la antesala del recibidor donde Tom solía esperarlo, pero por primera vez fue él quien llegó primero.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando tranquilizar su corazón después del reciente ataque de la muerte reclamando salir a la luz. Había un montón de cosas que aún desconocía de aquella mansión, cuadros antiguos, artefactos maravillosos y extraños. Agradeció que Voldemort se preocupara por su formación y hubiera procurado a un tutor para acabar su educación de Howarts pasando los Éxtasis con éxito, pero su formación respecto al mundo mágico seguía siendo bastante baja.

\- Estás precioso esta noche mi amor- susurro una voz en su oído haciéndolo sobresaltar en el sitio.

Voldemort se rió suavemente, parecía que le encantará asustarlo de improvisto siempre que podía. Harry se volvió sumiso dando su mano a la ya alzada por el otro.

\- Gracias Mi Lord- respondió dócil el pequeño disponiéndose recto para salir al gran salón donde muchos esperaban ya. Sin embargo Tom no apresuró su paso para entrar por las grandes puertas de oro.

Harry tragó duro sintiéndose observado largamente.

\- ¿Que te perturba pequeño?- le pregunto de la nada el Lord.

-¿Disculpe mi señor?- respondió tímidamente evitando mirarle a los ojos.

\- Tu rostro está turbado Harry- dijo cogiéndole suavemente por la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos. Las esmeraldas le saludaron con temor- ¿Ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?- exigió saber el mago oscuro con más vehemencia al pensar que algún mortigrafo o otra persona pudiera haber molestado a su posesión más preciada.

Harry intento calmarse y parecer lo más creíble posible: - Solamente los nervios mi Lord, es el primer aniversario de su alzamiento y temo no estar a la altura de tan gran evento- mintió magistralmente mientras simulaba estar avergonzado.

Tom rió ante tal inocencia. Sabía que el chico escondía algo de mentira en esa declaración pero lo dejó pasar por esta vez, no tenía tiempo para eso ahora. Se lo sacaría en la cama aunque eso significará dejarlo sin andar por dìas. Era una tortura que le gustaba aplicar más que el cruciatus en esa dulce criatura.

-Comportate como siempre, lo harás bien- le dijo zanjando la conversación con un beso que apenas fue un roce. Dejando a Harry tranquilo de momento.

Sin más dilación se acercaron a la puerta de oro la cual se abrió de par en par dejándoles pasar y dando paso a una visión expectacular de un gran salón que a Harry siempre le recordaba a la película de Anastasia que vio de pequeño en el colegio muggel. Tantas vidrieras, cristaleras, lámparas gigantes de Aranda y una pista gigante con alfombras y tapices en algún tramo de la pared. Con un techo lleno de frescos. Una gran mesa dispuesta para el rey y su consorte y los más allegados al mismo. Además de otras más pequeñas pero igual de ricas para el resto de invitados. El techo casi le recordó a Howarts con miles de velas flotando a su alrededor.

\- ¡Lord Voldemort, rey y señor del mundo mágico!- resonó la voz del mayordomo que estaba junto a la puerta como en todas las ocasiones de gala, todo el mundo se volvió agitado y callo al instante su murmullo y cháchara para inclinarse ante su señor mientras empezaban a bajar la gran escalinata- ¡Y su alteza, el rey consorte Harry Evans Potter!- los murmullos se extendieron como siempre entre la multitud a pesar de que ya había habido varias apariciones suyas en público, aún causaba gran alboroto en los chismorreos de la corte. Especialmente de las mujeres para comparar sus conjuntos como buenas marujas.

Sin embargo Harry estaba más que acostumbrado y mantuvo su postura recta y elegante al llegar al final de la escalera.

Tom lo llevó hasta su correspondiente mesa y le sentó en la silla destinada a la derecha del trono.   
-Lo haces maravillosamente- le susurró antes de indicar con las manos que todos se sentarán en sus respectivos sitios.

Harry asintió sumisamente disponiéndose recto en la silla.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Lord Voldemort alzó sus brazos para comenzar la ceremonia.

-Hermanos y Hermanas, fieles seguidores. Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar el gran día donde subí al poder y comencé una nueva edad de oro para Inglaterra y sus demás territorios.- empezó su discurso con el encantamiento sonorus mientras Harry seguía en su trono observando al resto. Pudo distinguir a los Malfoy, lestarge y Snape entre la multitud. Además de algún representante de criaturas mágicas como Firence de los centauros.   
Todos miraban con expectación.

-Brindemos por ello, por el triunfo de aquella batalla en Howarts que no solo me dio la victoria de la guerra, sino también la del amor- Harry casi vomita de lo empalagoso y cursi de esa mentira por su inesperada aparición. Tom se volvió hacia él un poco haciendo aparecer copas en todas las manos de los invitados y en las suya propia- Por mi consorte y el inicio de esta nueva era- Alzó su copa, lo cual imitaron todos para beber como correspondía. Harry simuló que bebía. Hoy no había nadie retorciéndose en el suelo por el veneno, hoy no había ejecución de traidores.

Tom solía ajusticiar a los que aún intentaban atentar contra su persona en los eventos más inesperados como hoy, como hizo con Peter cuando esté intentó entrar a urtadillas en los aposentos de Harry, una noche con tan mala suerte que el Lord se había quedado dormido con él y no tardó ni un segundo en despertarse para ver a la repugnante rata entrando por un hueco de la puerta. El Lord lo ajustició mientras Harry tomaba el desayuno tranquilamente y lo llamó como si fuera para un recado pero lo único que recibió fue una paliza de Macnoir ( el torturador personal de la mansión).

"-Mira cielo, esta pequeña rata ha intentado entrar cuando dormias plácidamente en tu cuarto. Quiero que veas la lección que voy a darle por su atrevimiento-" le dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa sicópata en la cara dejando blanco a Harry desde su zumo. No había mucho que decir al respecto, al final solo quedaron tripas y sangre por todo el comedor que luego tuvieron que limpiar los elfos. En toda la tortura Tom tuvo una cara de felicidad inmensa antes de decirle "-Nadie toca lo que es mio"-y sabía que eso también fue una forma de advertencia para Harry de que no osara desobedecer le nunca.

Nunca le tuvo aprecio a Peter pero tampoco fue agradable de ver las ejecuciones del Lord. Su estómago agradeció que hoy no hubiera.

\- Ahora empecemos con la ceremonia- concluyó dando paso a que las cabezas de las grandes familias hicieran fila para postrarse ante él.

\- Mi señor- dijo Lucius Malfoy siendo el primero en arrodillarse haciendo que sus lacayos entregaran sus ofrendas de joyas y oro como correspondía.

-Lucius, tu lealtad es histórica, sed bienvenido tu y tu familia al lugar- contesto ya sentado en su trono imponente el Lord mirándolo con intensidad.- y dile a tu hijo que quite sus ojos sobre mi consorte antes de que se los saque yo mismo- siseó furioso pero sin alzar la voz.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió su mirada buscando a Draco entre la multitud, su marido tenía razón. Se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada desde su asiento y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta.

Malfoy se puso blanco y haciendo reverencias susurro arrepentido:- Sin duda lo castigaré por su impertinencia y lo sacaré de este lugar mi señor, discúlpeme su alteza- dijo esto último sin atreverse a mirar al más joven y con urgencia fue al lado de su hijo pero sin intentar perder la calma para no montar una escena.

Tom bufo por lo bajo y acarició distraídamente la mano de Harry que reposaba en el brazo del asiento, seguramente marcando territorio. A veces Harry no entendía su posesividad. Supuso que era un lunático y no había que buscarle más explicación.

Los siguientes fueron los Lestrange. Como siempre Bella calló a los pies del Lord como si una babosa se tratara.   
\- Mi señor, a sus pies- Harry tubo que contener la risa, no sabía cómo era posible que esa mujer hiciera siempre el ridículo halla donde pasara. Su ira había sido tapada por desprecio después de verla siempre arrastrada por la mansión en busca de atención. Nunca lo molestó por miedo al Lord seguramente pero podía notar su presencia asqueante.

\- Lo veo Bella- dijo divertido el señor oscuro mirando de reojo a Harry. Le hubiera gustado oír esa risa que Harry había ahogado mecánicamente, quizás debía de poner a esa mujer de bufón personal y ver si podía hacerlo reír a su esposo una vez al día. Eso valdría más que cualquier tributo que le dieran. - Siéntete en casa y disfrutad de la fiesta- dijo simplemente haciendo un gesto a su marido para que se la llevara. El cual obedeció de inmediato.

Era el turno de Snape.   
\- Mi Lord - dijo con una inclinación respetuosa dejando que sus elfos dejarán su tributo al lado de los demas- hoy es un día glorioso- dijo mirando de reojo a Potter.

\- Sin duda Severus, debo darte las gracias por ayudar en las clases para Éxtasis de Harry- comento mirando su copa- si Harry requiere más clases tuyas para ampliar sus conocimientos espero estés disponible.- le dijo mirándole a los ojos sin oportunidad a elección.

-Por supuesto mi señor- dijo inclinándose de nuevo- su alteza- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry quien asintió levemente aceptando el saludo.

-Espera Severus- lo retuvo el hombre poniendo nervioso a Harry. - Quiero hacer un brindis por ti, sin ti no hubiera sido posible este dia- dijo lentamente Voldemort y conjurando sonorus de nuevo.

\- Un brindis, por Severus Snape, quien venció a Dumbeldore la noche de la batalla- todos arrojaron en aplausos y silbidos antes de beber. Snape y Harry intercambiaron miradas haciendo el brindis. Harry miró su copa y sonrió levemente al recordar el momento que despeñó a la cabra loca por la torre de Astronomia ante los ojos desorbitados de Snape. El único que sabía la verdad. Snape se dispuso en su lugar de la mesa al lado de Harry.

-Potter...- susurró el profesor a su lado mientras Tom se levantaba para realizar otro discurso ante la siguiente familia. - Los ojos...- añadio cuando le miró sin comprender.

Harry se relajó, notó que cierta magia oscura había traspasado sus medidas de seguridad. La encerró rápidamente nervioso y mirando furtivamente a todos los lados. Nadie pareció darse cuenta escuchando al Lord.

-Gracias...- dijo en voz baja antes de que se sentará de nuevo su esposo.

\- ¿ Que cuchicheas con Severus pequeño?- le susurró antes de que otra familia se aproximará torciendo una sonrisa.

Harry le recorrió un escalofrío.

\- Solo preguntaba cómo estaba mi Lord- contestó Severus en su ayuda.

\- Severus...pregunté a mi esposo...si vuelvo a oírte sin que te pregunte te cortaré la lengua ¿Queda claro?- amenazó cuero y siseante el mago oscuro.

Severus asintió rápidamente, Harry lo miró con disculpa.   
\------

Finalmente la ceremonia acabó y dió paso a la cena. Todo transcurrió con normalidad. Tom comió hablando con sus estrategias y Harry apenas intercambió palabras con Snape por miedo a meterlo en problemas.

La hora del baile llegó y para su alivio Voldemort no tenía ganas de hablar hoy. Simplemente las mesas desaparecieron y la gente se dispuso a bailar vals.   
Harry fue entonces cuando tuvo licencia del Lord para pasear y socializar entre la multitud como buen consorte pero siempre vigilado a lo lejos por el propio Lord o por Macnoir.

Harry dejó caerse entre los representantes mágicos que lo recibieron con calidez. Era de lo poco que le quedaba de su antigua vida. Hablaron de las necesidades que tenían y lo que el consorte podía hacer por ellos. El tema lo cogió Harry enseguida, necesitaban un hospital o algo parecido para palear una nueva enfermedad que parecía extenderse por el bosque prohibido.

En eso que fue a cojer una nueva copa de cerveza de mantequilla cuando la babosa se acercó a la misma mesa a cojer otra copa de vino.

\- Su alteza- dijo en tono burlón Bella haciendo alzar una ceja despectiva al pequeño- ¿Te han soltado la correa ya? ¿O al Lord le ha dado pena que aún llores por tu padrino por las noches?- río por lo bajo. Sin duda la mujer estaba loca por decirle algo así en mitad de un evento público en las narices del rey del mundo mágico.

Su rabia le recorrió por dentro, pero su cara no cambió un ápice . Dejó está vez que la negrura le recorriera de nuevo. Y antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa le dijo a Bella: - Solo muerete- su voz sonó de ultratumba pero lo suficientemente bajo para que lo oyera ella mirando sus pozos negros.

Cómo si de poder divino se tratara Bella empezó a ahogarse. Se puso militarmente pálida, Harry dejó que su magia se escurriera dentro de él de nuevo recuperando sus ojos verdes.

La gente comenzó a girarse justo cuando Harry se incorporó de nuevo al grupo de seres fantásticos . Bella se derrumbó en frente de la mesa más pálida que la cerámica del suelo.

Tom y sus secuaces se estaban acercando ya a ver qué sucedía al ver la aglomeración y grititos asustados de la gente.

Voldemort ordenó llevarse al cuerpo a los medi magos para confirmar que en verdad estuviera muerta y empezó a hacer circular a sus secuaces que había pasado al respecto a los asistentes.

Entre la confusión los centauros, duende y otras criaturas rodearon ha Harry por si algún terrorista estaba intentando algún ataque y proteger al consorte que tanta ayuda les daba.

Pero pronto ese correo inexpugnable se rompió para dar paso a Voldemort que casi pudo decir que era un hombre preocupado por el bienestar de su marido en ese momento. Al parecer lo había estado buscando pero el gentío se lo había impedido.

Lo miró de arriba abajo aliviado de no ver ninguna herida.   
-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto de forma inocente Harry para parecer que no sabía del asunto.

Tom lo cogió como si fuera un niño.  
\- No lo se- contestó mirando furtivamente y vigilante a todos lados.   
Para sorpresa del Lord el pequeño abrazo el cuello de Tom ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Estaba aterrorizado de nuevo y lo único que tenía para mantener su magia a raya y agarrarse en ese momento era a Tom.


	3. Interrogatorio

Harry está durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama después de una noche más que movida.

Voldemort estaba sentado en su cama dándole vueltas al asunto. Ahora dejar a Harry solo no era seguro ni para dormir.

El señor oscuro había actuado con rapidez y eficiencia poniendo a todos sus mortigrafo en acción . Se evacuó a todo el mundo no antes de ser interrogados con veritaserum de severus. Después habían sido dirigidos a sus casas con polvos flu. Se les había prohibido a los elfos limpiar nada del salón para que Malfoy y uno de sus hombres lobo emprendieran la investigación del asesinato. Por otra parte el mago forense solo pudo determinar que el cuerpo de bella estaba intacto por fuera pero su interior estaba completamente enegrecido y seco, como si le hubieran succionado la vida. Ante el misterio fue llevada a San Murgo para seguir con la investigación del cadáver.

Tom se aseguró de que Harry recibiera la atención médica necesaria pues Macnoir le había visto coger una copa y beber de la misma mesa de Bella con la cual pareció intercambiar un par de palabras. Pero para su alivio estaba en perfectas condiciones, el medio mago solo le comentó que su magia estaba algo inestable, pero era normal ante el susto de la noche, así que le dió con su permiso una poción para dormir sin soñar. Por lo cual tuvo que desplazar su interrogatorio personal y privado para más adelante.

Se había reunido con rapidez con sus mortigrafos más hallegados para compartir toda la información. Severus apuntó una teoría bastante plausible: alguien había intentado envenenar al consorte real pero había fallado y posiblemente Bella cogió el que era destinado a esa muerte fatal. Era la opción más plausible, pero Voldemort ordenó que averiguaran que veneno era aquel tan desconocido y letal a saverus y un equipo profesional. Y que hicieran pesquisas de como pudo saber el asesino que su consorte tomaría esa copa en concreto.

Fatigado mandó a todos a casa y al viudo de Bella lo recompensó dándole una docena de muggles más para su feudo. El dicho hombre se deslizó en reverencias, no parecía muy afectado por la repentina muerte de su esposa. A Tom no le extrañó en absoluto, era una completa zorra pirada. Pero por lo menos había servido para salvar a su Horrocrux de la muerte por está vez.

Tom miró a Harry dormir poniéndose el pijama. Deseaba con ansias despertarlo y que le contara todo lo ocurrido en aquella mesa. Pero se contuvo al verlo tan apacible, acordándose de como se abrazó a él. Percibiendo su terror. Por un momento sintió que su posesión se convertía en un pánico de protección insaciable. Solo sabía que algo estaba mal y quería arreglarlo.

Pero pronto recobro la compostura y lo dejó en los brazos del musculoso Macnoir el cual obediente lo llevó a sus aposentos. Harry no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Se acostó con él con y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Tranquilizando se con su calidez y latidos ritmicos. Había estado a un pelo de perderlo..."No volverá a ocurrir, no volverás a estar en peligro" se prometió a sí mismo. Ya no distingia si era por pura preservación de su Horrocrux o de verdad le importaba Harry. Era todo muy confuso para él desde que Severus Snape le dijo que su enemigo mortal podía hablar parsel y el entendimiento llegó a él como un rayo al pensar en su conexión con la cicatriz.

Con la otra mano empezó a acariciar sus mechones azabache, tan suaves como siempre, llevándose un ronroneo delicioso del contrario en sueños. Recopiló de nuevo toda la información que tenía y solo consiguió sentirse como una serpiente que se muerde la cola. Pensó en algún detalle de Harry en concreto pero actuó como siempre...a excepción de los cuchicheos que tuvo con Severus ( un ataque de celos apareció al recordarlo frunciendo el ceño) y la turbación antes de la fiesta. Quizás no fueran nada , quizás lo fueran todo...

No quería pensar más por ahora, así que se hecho a dormir abrazando contra si ese pedacito de luz que tenía secuestrado para si de por vida.   
\-----------

Harry despertó en los brazos del Lord. Algo inusual teniendo en cuenta que solo se quedaba las noches que lo tomaba como suyo.

Se encontró con el torso tonificado ya conocido de Voldemort el cual se permitió acariciar distraídamente para relajarse recordando la noche anterior.  
Recordó la cara de preocupación de Tom en ese momento y el abrazo que le devolvió más apretado en su momento de pánico.   
¿Se lo habría imaginado?¿Estaba preocupado de verdad o simplemente por ser un trozo de su alma y tenía una parte importante que jugar en su reinado?. Las dudas le inundaban.

\- Buenos días pequeño- le susurró el señor oscuro sobresaltado al menor.

Este alzó la mirada encontrándose con esos intimidantes ojos rojos. Pudo notar como lo miraban con un deje divertido por pillarlo desprevenido.

-Buenos días...Tom- dijo pensándolo un momento, ayer no le sentó muy bien que lo llamara por su título en la intimidad.

Tom sonrió complacido apretando su cintura más hacia sí con aire posesivo al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto suavemente el Lord mirándolo atentamente. Harry no supo que pensar, estaba ¿Preocupado por su bienestar?.

\- Si...¿Y tú?- respondió sin saber muy bien que decir, nunca habían tenido una charla de cama que no fuera de sexo. Esto pareció descolocar al Lord.

\- Estupendamente, soy el dueño del mundo magico- respondió enseguida recobrando la compostura . Casi pudo notar un leve enrojecimiento del hombre al ver la cara de confusa de Harry. - Bueno pequeño...en ese caso tenemos que hablar- continuando con su tono suave y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry iba a preguntar de qué , pero el hombre se adelantó rozando sus glúteos con sus dedos y estrujando los, tanteando sus dedos hacia la entra aún con el pantalón del pijama por encima. Haciendo jadear al pequeño de sorpresa. Sacando una sonrisa del Lord.

\- Quiero saber todo que pasó ayer con Bella...- Los ojos de sorpresa delataron a Harry haciendo reír al mayor, parecía disfrutar mucho poner a ese pequeño en situaciones comprometida. El Lord lo besó con lengua demandante antes de dejarle pensar.

Harry se sintió aterrado por dentro. Con los toques tan aterradores del Lord iba a ser complicado parecer convincente. Esperaba como mucho un interrogatorio en el desayuno. No esto.

\- vamos pequeño...habla- le dijo mientras bajaba lentamente los pantalones del menos con sus hábiles dedos poniendo más nervioso a Harry intentando pensar a mil por hora. - y más vale que seas convincente...- le susurró amenazadoramente en su oído mordiendo lo en el proceso sacándole un genuino gemido no deseado por parte de Harry. Se sentía tan débil cuando el Lord lo tomaba. Nunca pensó que utilizaría ese poder de intimidación sobre el en la cama a forma de interrogatorio. Era enfermizo.

\- Yo...ella se me acercó...ah...solo m-me había alejado de-de mi haaa...círculo para ir a por uuuun vaso...- gemía el joven al sentir como el hombre le tanteaba la punta de su pene ya erecto. ¿Porque su cuerpo sucumbía tan rápido a esas malvadas manos?.

\- Vamos bien...si, eso me dijo Macnoir- le dijo sonriente por la obediencia de su sumiso. Le dió un lametón en la mejilla haciendo que el contrario mugiera cerrando un ojo. - sigue- ordenó pícaro continuando con sus toques superficiales, subiendo a pellizcar sus pezones causándole saltitos a ese pequeño cuerpo que excitaba cada vez más al Lord.

\- Ella me lla-llamo perro y se burló de miiaaah...se burló de Sirius- Tom paró un momento para mirarle a los ojos brumosos. Había ira en ellos, y decidió aprovechar para creer que sumaba 2+2. Sin duda su lado Slytherin estaba por alguna parte. - por eso me sentía nervioso, no quería verla....verla significaba recordar a mi padrino....me alegro que muriera...-

Tom lo escuchaba con atención y su ira se apagó levemente. Sus manos le acariciaron la mejilla distraídamente sorprendiendo a Harry.

\- Si no hubiera muerto ayer, habría sido ejecutada por haberte dicho todo aquello...nadie puede hablarte así ¿Entendido?- dijo en voz baja haciendo que lo mirará a los ojos, donde una promesa de nuevas torturas recaería en quien osara menospreciar lo. "Que diablos le pasa...." Pensó Harry aturdido.

\- Si Tom...- respondió al ver que el hombre esperaba su confirmación. Este asintió.

Nuevos besos no se hicieron de esperar, demandantes y posesivos. Las manos volvieron a su pezones haciéndolo gemir de nuevo levemente.

\- Y por último pequeño...¿De que hablabas con Severus?...-dijo celoso haciendo que sus miembros se frotarse descaradamente para hacer sentir su presencia más cercana si era posible. 

-Aaah... El..El..- empezaba a decir Harry jadeante "piensapiensapiensa".

\- ¿Si?- dijo realmente divertido de desesperar lo de esa manera.

\- Le pregunté si podíaaah...darme clases de...ah..aaah Tooom- no pudo evitar gemir sin poder pensar ya cuando esté empezó a masturbarlo con su mano.

\- Mierda...pensaba que está tortura te haría confesar algo...pero eres tan perfecto en todo que no sirve...humf!- dijo frustrado asustando a Harry cuando éste le dio una nalgada en el culo parando su trabajo.

-¿Lo-lo siento?- preguntó realmente confuso y temeroso Harry viendo una cara indescifrable en su marido.

\- Joder, ven aqui- dijo volviéndolo de espaldas y atando sus manos a la espalda con un hechizo no verbal asustando más al pequeño.

\- ¿Q-Que hice mal Tom?- se atrevió a preguntar Harry intentando mirarlo.

Tom lo sentó en su regazo y dejó sus piernas abiertas.

\- Ese es el problema, todo lo haces bien...nunca me das motivos para castigarte- le susurró al oído haciendo temblar a esa preciosa posesión que tenía en las piernas.- Estoy satisfecho de tus explicaciones...sin embargo...creo que debo dejarte claro quién manda aquí. No sería bueno que lo olvides pequeño.-

Y sin más dilación empezó a masturbarlo desde esa posición disfrutando de las reacciones retorcidas que veía reflejadas en el espejo del tocador de enfrente.

-Aaah...- gemía desesperado Harry al verse tan indefenso al no poder quitarse las ataduras. - Porfavor...- suplicaba Harry completamente humillado al verse en esa situación. Ya no sabía ni porque suplicaba, solo quería que parara.

Tom le mordió el hombro mirándole desde el espejo fijamente .

\- Mírate...cualquiera perdería la cabeza ante esta visión- le siseó con voz ronca sujetando su barbilla rudamente para que se mirará en el esoejo- y créeme...yo no soy inmune..- y diciendo esto dejó de masturbar a Harry poniéndolo boca abajo de improviso sacándole un grititos de sorpresa.

Tom miró la delirante escena . Atado, indefenso, sudoroso y caliente. Con ese culito totalmente expuesto y goteando por el hechizo no verbal impuesto para obligarlo a excitarse. Sus ojos llenos de terror y excitación obligada. No podía luchar contra eso.

\- Harry Potter, te voy a violar- declaró con voz ronca antes de cogerlo por las caderas fuertemente evitando que escapara por lo aterrador de esas palabras y entro en el acto sacando un grito gimiente de ese frágil cuerpo. Y una vez más Harry derramó lágrimas durante el sexo que quedaron ahogadas entre las almohadas.


	4. Gellert Grindelwald

"La he cagado" era lo único que podía pensar Voldemort los días siguientes a esa noche que tomó a Harry tan rudamente. Desde entonces el niño había estado más que apagado. Seguramente pensando en que ya no valía la pena ni esforzarse si aún así iba a tratarlo como a una puta.

Su actitud como regente no mermó, de eso no podía quejarse, era grácil y atento en los eventos sociales además de trabajar en un hospital mágico para las criaturas del bosque prohibido que bebían los vientos por él. Pero ahora no le hablaba, se estremecía cada vez que lo tocaba con miedo y aunque no se había acercado todavía a su cama los elfos que había ordenado que le espiaran, le contaron que se quedaba dormido llorando en silencio encogido en sus sábanas.

Tom se sentía sumamente arrepentido. No sabía que demonios le había pasado por la cabeza esa noche "¿Porque lo tratas así? Él te es fiel...a pesar de todo" pensaba desde su escritorio rompiendo su pluma en el proceso. Se pasó las manos por la cara. "¿Que debo hacer?" Pensó. Su parte más oscura le decía que era suyo y que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. "No...él es diferente" pensó apenado.

Tenía que arreglarlo y pronto.

\--------

Harry estaba dando vueltas por el jardín buscando las flores curativas que rodearian el hospital. Intentaba mantenerse enfocado en algo. Su mente nunca había estado tan convulsa. Iba a explotar. Su parte oscura luchaba por salir buscando la muerte de Voldemort y hacerle pagar. La blanca luchaba desesperadamente por retenerla.

Tan absorto estaba en su tarea que no se dió cuenta de que se cortó con un lazo del diablo que crecía al lado de una de las plantas que quería coger.

-Ah!- se quejó retirando el dedo rápidamente.

-Cuidado, esa puede ser venenosa- dijo una suave voz a su espalda volviendo a Harry sorprendido de no reconocer la voz.

Un hombre alto, de pelo negro y cara amable portaba una túnica aristócrata oscura. (P.D. para que os hagáis una idea, la imagen que Gellert tenía en animales fantásticos). Harry se sonrojo al ver un hombre tan atractivo.

-¿Me permitis?- pidió amablemente el hombre extendiendo su palma sacando al joven de su ensimismamiento.

Harry dudo un momento pero finalmente asintió dándose la. Su mano era suave y gentil para el parecer de Harry.

Con un toque de varita la herida se curó y sacó una pequeña cantidad de veneno. El pequeño vio absombrado la acción.

\- Vaya, es increíble, nunca vi hacerlo a nadie curaciones duales- aduló sin darse cuenta de que la mano más grande acarició suavemente la otra mano antes de dejarla ir. - ¿Cómo lo haces? Oh! Discúlpeme no pregunte su nombre señor....

El hombre sonrió ampliamente y haciendo una reverencia dijo:

\- Soy el señor Gellert Grindelwald, señor de Alemania- río divertido cuando vio la cara poema del pequeño- para servirlo alteza- dijo algo más serio besando su mano con cortesía haciendo que se sonrojara dentro de su sorpresa.

En su mente Harry recordó lo que había descubierto de Dumbeldore y su relación ha lo largo de la historia con ese hombre. Por primera vez no se sintió solo en esa farsa de mentiras.

-¿Cómo...?- empezó a preguntar lentamente- Tu estabas en una cárcel...- dijo intentando escoger bien sus palabras sin deltarse.

\- Oh eso! Bueno se puede decir que tú me liberaste- dijo sin dejar la sonrisa de sus labios, mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes brillantes, Gellert se acercó un poco más para susurrarle al oído- Cuando asesinaste a Dumbeldore- dejó que sus palabras hicieran mella en el consorte. Harry abrió más sus ojos lentamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"la mente de Harry trabajaba a 1000 por hora entrando en pánico y acelerando un poco su respiración.

-No tengas miedo, no de mi- declaró percatándose del temblor de ese joven.- Se lo que eres y por lo que estás pasando, pues yo fui lo que fuistes una vez- concluyó alejándose lentamente del pequeño.

\- Explícame, por favor...no puedo mas- Suplico desesperado agarrándole la manga de la túnica impidiendo que se alejara a medio camino.

Gellert abrió la boca pero la llamada de Snape resonó por el jardín.

-¡Potter! Dónde está, ya he acabado con las plantas venenosas- Harry soltó asustado el brazo del contrario. Pero seguía mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

Gellert se mordió el labio, parecía debatirse si llevárselo en ese instante. Los pasos de Severus se oían cerca.

\- Volverás a verme, te lo prometo- sentenció con seguridad el hombre dedicándole una última mirada a Harry.

Y sin poder remediarlo Harry vió como su nueva esperanza desaparecía en un plop. Justo en ese momento apareció el profesor a su lado.

\- Su alteza está sorda- concluyó Severus al verlo en frente del seto mirando a la nada. Pero enseguida vio la turbación en su rostro. - ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó preocupado poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Harry bajó la cabeza pesadamente guardando silencio.   
Severus se preocupó más y se agachó a su altura recordando a cuando esté tenía 11 años. El tiempo de odio pasó en el momento que se metió en el pensadero hace un par de años de Dumbeldore convencido por Harry con la escusa de investigar más sobre el pasado de Voldemort y con ello conseguir derrotarlo.

Allí descubrieron juntos toda la verdad.

Flash Back

-¡Potter, que hace en mi despacho a estas horas!- exclamó el profesor entrando como un torbellino en la sala.

\- ¡Profesor, por favor escucheme!- dijo Harry poniéndose en medio de él y un pensadero que estaba encima de la mesa.- Solo puedo confiar en usted para esto- añadio cuando lo empujó para ver qué era ese objeto.

Snape frunció el entrecejo mirando el artilugio.

\- Es el pensadero de Dumbeldore...- dijo lentamente. Quería decirle a Potter que le dijera como lo había sustraído y como se atrevía a robar cosas del director. Pero tener ese aparato delante le daba la oportunidad de saber....tantas preguntas sin responder....

-El sombrero seleccionador me dio el acceso y me dijo como robarlo...él..está enfadado- explicó cómo si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre.

-Potter...- empezó a decir despacio volviéndose a verle.

-¡Hay algo raro en Dambeldore! Y sé que usted lo sabe ¡Lo vi cuando me entrenó en oclumancia!- Exclamó agitado. Severus lo miro largamente, parecía el vivo retrato que había en su interior.

\- Sigue...- pidió recargando el cuerpo a un lado de la mesa captando toda la atención del joven y aliviandolo de inmediato. Seguramente esperando burlas por su parte.

\- Siempre sentí que fuera raro que solo me contara los planes a medias...que me dejara con gente que me desprecia por una simple barrera...siento como si cada año académico fuera una prueba para mí..¡Así que he decidido buscar por mi cuenta!- explicó el alumno intentando calmarse a sí mismo siendo seguido por la mirada de su atento profesor- Quiero mirar en el pensadero algo que me pueda ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort, algo de su pasado...- añadio haciendo que Severus alzará una ceja.

\- Pero también quieres respuestas de porque tienes la vida que tienes- concluyó el hombre por él.

Los dos se miraron largamente.

\- Usted amaba a mi madre...quiere saber porque no hizo nada sabiendo todo lo que sabe...y yo también- eso último fue el último empujón que necesitaba para que Severus finalmente aceptará y empezarán su inmersión al pensadero.

-¿Cómo se comunicó el sombrero contigo?- comentó mientras caminaban alrededor de los recuerdos del viejo director.

\- No son pocas las veces que voy allí, simplemente esperó que Dambeldore se fuera a la parte trasera para decirme por lo bajo sus sospechas...dijo que no podía seguir callado más tiempo- explicó Harry mientras Snape seleccionaba el recuerdo de la noche de la muerte de sus padres.

-Entiendo...- dejó caer antes de aparecer en frente a una joven Lily recibiendo la visita de un viejo director.

El recuerdo casi hace llorar a ambos de la nostalgia pero siguieron esperando hasta que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Lily y James enseñaban orgullosos su bebé al director.

-Porque yo.... - cuestionó Snape al sentir como si se le clavaran cuchillos de dolor al ver a ese viejo amor pelirrojo de nuevo.

\- El me dijo, que solo tú podrías compartir mi dolor por ella...y su odio por él- respondió el joven mago mirando también nostálgico a ambos. Y viéndose a él mismo de bebé lo feliz que fue. Tan ignorante de todo. Cómo deseó vivir esos momentos de nuevo. Snape miró a Harry y por primera vez se sintió arrepentido de todo el odio estúpido que sintió alguna vez hacia él. Tan irracional.

Una mano se depositó en el hombro del chico.

\- Mira- Harry miró confuso a Snape y luego hacia la escena que le indicó con la cabeza.

Dumbeldore imperió a James cuando Lily se fue a cambiar sus panales. Le susurró algo al oído y poco después se fue despidiéndose de ambos.

-¿Puedemos oír que le dijo?- pregunto ansioso Harry.

Pero antes de responder Snape ya lo había hecho.

La voz de Dambeldore se había hecho alta y clara:  
\- Le dirás a Peter que cante todo al señor oscuro, le quitarás la capa de invisibilidad a Lily y después tú mismo te suicidaras. Deja al chico vivo, lo necesito para más adelante.- La sonrisa de Dumbeldore se oreja a oreja no tuvo una igual.

-¿Que...?- empezó a decir Harry todo roto.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Snape lo había cogido del brazo para sacarlo del pensadero.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué haces!? Nece- pero un abrazo inesperado lo contuvo.

No, no necesitas verlos morir...otra vez- dijo Snape totalmente tembloroso por la furia. Harry no tuvo otra que calmarse él mismo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Que fue eso?- susurró el joven cuando consideró que el hombre se había calmado lo suficiente.

\- La ambición oculta de Dumbeldore. Pensé que quería las reliquias para detener a Voldemort...pero me equivoqué.

Al ver la mirada confusa de Harry procedió a contarle la leyenda de los 3 hermanos y la muerte sentando lo en su regazo, como si de un padre se tratara.   
Después de eso le contó la misteriosa y trágica amistad que tuvo con Grindenwald en el pasado por esa búsqueda que corroboraron viéndola en el pensadero, sacando alguna verdad de como había utilizado al mago oscuro para conseguir para si las reliquias.   
También confesó ser el antiguo portador de la piedra de la resurrección pero se la dió a Dumbeldore después de que lo convenciera que era por una causa común.

-Entonces....es el señor de la muerte?- preguntó aún confundido pero con ira acumulándose dentro.

\- No, creo por todo lo que hemos visto que te está entrenando para llevarte al matadero. Busca que te mates contra Voldemort para obtener tu capa, ya que eres su último heredero...que ciego he sido- respondió con los ojos encendidos de rabia.   
Estuvieron un rato en silencio procesando todo.

\- Hagámosle una trampa....Hagámosle pagar- dijo Snape finalmente mirando esos brillantes ojos que tanto le recordaba a Lily.

Harry lo miró decidido asintiendo. Severus cambio su cesión de la piedra para Harry, reconociéndolo a él como su heredero cambiando su contrato mágico con sangre.   
Luego Severus cito a Dambeldore la noche siguiente en la torre de Astronomia con la escusa de que tenía nueva información de Voldemort para darle. El plan era que Harry lo desarmara y Snape le hiciera confesar todos sus crímenes con una cámara muggle.

Todo salió como la seda hasta que Harry cogió la varita. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y lo último que Harry recuerda claramente es magia negra rodeándole.

\- Tu...traidor...- Masculló Dumbeldore al verse descubierto a Severus cuando lo sujeto de la sola, sacando el veritaserum de un frasco.

\- Hora de confesar viejo- gruñó amenazador el profesor destapando el frasco. Este le devolvió una mirada retadora.

Pero una risita sonó a sus espaldas. Los dos miraron. Y la visión congeló a ambos. Un Harry de ojos negros extendía un aura negra y tenebrosa. Y una sombra larga y delgada portaba una túnica justo detrás de él con una guadaña. La muerte estaba ahí, Harry Potter era ahora el señor de la muerte.

\- Le diste la piedra...- logró apenas articular el viejo antes de que Severus fuera empujado hacia un lado por una fuerza invisible.

El señor de la muerte se acercó lentamente sonriendo de manera imposible de lo grande que era.

\- Hora de morir, tu y tus mentiras Dumbeldore- dijo con voz de ultratumba dijo inclinándose ante el viejo aterrado- ¿Eso es lo que haces siempre no? Enemistar y manipular a la gente entre ellas....- Harry oscuro de relamio los labios- eso hicistes con los amigos de mi padre, con tu propia familia, con Gellert y lo que has hecho conmigo y Severus todo este tiempo....- una nueva risita infantil surgió de la garganta de Harry ante un arrodillado Dumbeldore. - Confiesalo todo y quizás te perdone....- dijo haciendo surgir unos dientes afilados de su boca.

El viejo aterrado lo cantó todo de corrido. Severus se sentía complacido de ver dar su merecido a ese viejales pero estaba igual de aterrorizado que él al ver la magia oscura surgiendo en Harry.

\- Bien....- dijo la muerte divertida levitando lo fuera de la astronomía al vacío.

-Dijistes...dijistes...- balbuceaba el viejo lleno de terror para placer de Harry.

\- Yo soy la muerte Albus....yo siempre juego sucio...- río más sonoramente cuando abrió la boca desmesursdamente-.me gusta el chico ¿sabes? Gellert estuvo competente como recipiente...pero este pequeño es exquisito...creo que me fusionaré con él y que les jodan a las reliquias...me dan dolor de cabeza- y concluyendo así lanzó al vacío a Albus matándolo en el acto ante un Severus paralizado y horrorizado por las palabras de la muerte.

Pero la luz de Harry era poderosa y callo consciente de nuevo de rodillas sollozando por la toma tan repentina de su cuerpo y mente. Severus no tardó en abrazarlo para consolarlo.

Poco después Voldemort apareció en la escuela después de que las barreras de Dumbeldore desaparecieran. Antes de que un eufórico Tom encontrara a ambos Harry hizo prometer a Severus que contará una falsa versión, ese poder podría hacer algo horrible si volvía ha salir o si Voldemort se aprovechaba para usarlo como un arma de destrucción masiva si se enteraba. Severus dudo, con ese poder podía enfrentar al señor tenebroso, pero tenía razón. Si perdía Tom lo usaría para su beneficio y si ganaba probablemente no pudiera volver a su ser siendo un alma errante y destructiva. Por lo que Severus no tuvo más que aceptar y para su dolor entregar al pequeño Voldemort.

Fin Flash Back

Severus y Harry se miraron a los ojos.

-Quiero morirme Severus- confesó desesperado recordándolo todo con lágrimas en los ojos.- No puedo más, porfavor- y el llanto que tanto tiempo guardo solo para si esrmtalló delante de Snape, rompiéndolo en pedacitos. Sintiéndose como un padre lo abrazó protectora mente para si. Pensando que habría pasado entre el y Tom la noche que murió Bella. Se sintió inútil por no poder proteger lo único bueno que le quedaba en esta vida.

\--------

Gellert no dejaba de dar vueltas en sus aposentos mientras sus elfos preparaban el equipaje.

Desde que Dumbeldore murió y con el la magia que lo contenía en su torre había ocupado y tomado el poder de Alemania. Había sido fácil. Sin embargo tenía curiosidad de todas las noticias que llegaban de Inglaterra. Sin duda algo de eso tuvo que ver con su liberación. Y no erró.

Se dirigió directamente al área donde la presencia de la muerte era más potente, recordando la misma sensación cuando fue un recipiente. Y ahí lo vio entre las sombras de ese estúpido banquete. Hermoso, elegante e inocente. Ese ángel caído del cielo en las manos de ese nuevo Lord oscuro. No pudo apartar la mirada de él en todo el evento. A Gellert le hirvió la sangre.

La manera en la que lo retenía posesiva mente, lo tocaba y lo miraba. La actitud del pequeño era obediente y atento en todo momento. Sumiso. Algo le decía que para comportarse así suponía que en la intimidad no debía de ser muy gentil.

Quería acercarse al chico y poder tener su primer contacto. Pero un musculoso esbirro del rey lo tenía altamente vigilado y después pareció unirse a su círculo de confianza. Vio su oportunidad cuando fue a por una copa pero una perra burlona osó burlarse de él. Estaba por rescatarlo de esa zorra que decía palabras hirientes a ese pedacito de luz cuando ocurrió algo inesperado. Vio a la muerte entrar en acción de nuevo. Y con el jaleo había tenido que marcharse para evitar sospechas. Con la pequeña alegría de que el chico sabía defenderse bien.

Tenía que hablar con él y hoy había aparecido su oportunidad. Era jodidamente hermoso al verlo más de cerca. Pero a la vez tan frágil, se le veía tan desesperado. Fue amable y gentil a pesar de estar en esas condiciones e incluso trato de ocultar su verdadera identidad. Cuando tocó su mano la notó tan suave y cálida, le costó mucho dejarla ir y no tirar de ella para acercarlo y besarlo.

Había estado a punto de joderlo todo y llevárselo maldita sea, quien iba a pensar que el nuevo señor de la muerte iba a ser un auténtico pecado para la vista y todos los demás sentidos.

Y el pobre estaba sufriendo, no solo por qué la muerte intentará poseer sus sentidos. Sino también por una relación que seguramente fuera tóxica con su marido. Aún no lo tenía claro, pero lo averiguaría.

Iba a volver a ver ese pequeño costará lo que costara.


	5. Reunión

Harry estaba desconsolado y confuso desde la última vez que vio a Gellert, solo deseaba con ansias su nuevo reencuentro.

Severus era de ayuda en su día a día. Con la escusa de tener clases particulares de lo que fuera y mantenerlo así alejado de la corte lo máximo posible. Harry agradecía su actitud paternal sintiéndose querido.

Por su parte el Lord no forzaba reunirse con el pequeño, al menos de momento. Después de su cagada monumental no quería presionarlo. Pero pronto no se hizo esperar el día de la inauguración del hospital para criaturas mágicas y se empeñó en hacer una especie de celebración con el evento para terror de Harry.

Y ahí estaba cortando la cinta mientras los flases de reporteros no se hicieron de esperar junto a una gran multitud apiñada entre los árboles del bosque prohibido. Aclamando y aplaudiendo, alabando al misericordioso consorte.

Las criaturas le dieron su discurso de agradecimiento al Lord y a su esposo y la fiesta en los alrededores del bosque dió comienzo con música por parte de las sirenas y las hadas. Comida de los elfos y malabares de otras criaturas.

Harry se vio llevado por el Lord al baile en mitad del claro dónde dio lugar la apertura del mismo. El chico intentaba mirar a otro lado y reconfortar se con que Snape no estaba lejos de ahí por si el Lord perdiera el control y separarlo de él recordando que estaban en público.

\- Harry...escucha- pidió lentamente el Lord mientras bailaban el Vals.

Harry lo miró con temor pero obedeció. Y vió algo que nunca creyó ver en su marido. Culpa.

-Se que me pasé la última noche...- Terminó diciendo en voz baja vigilando las reacciones de su consorte. Harry mantuvo su cara de póker pero en su mente gritaba "Me quitaste todo, llevas pasándote siglos mi Lord" pero respiró hondo para mantener a raya a la muerte. - Quisiera compensarte...y he pensado ¿Te gustaría tener a Severus como padrino de sangre?-

Harry paró en seco, y se alegró que un segundo después la partitura acabará para no dar la nota. Tom no supo descifrar la cara de Harry al parecer y lo llevo suavemente hacia un lado fuera de la zona de baile.

\- Quiero decir, he visto que te agrada, al menos más que Macnoir...él te podría cuidar cuando no esté yo...- Se explicó más a fondo el Lord poniéndole una mano en el hombro intentando que reaccionara, poniéndose nervioso por la falta de respuesta.

La mente de Harry era caótica. Porsupuesto que deseaba aquello, Severus era como un padre para él, se veía a leguas. Pero...que se creía ese hombre ¿Que podía perdonarlo todo con ese regalo? ¿Que todo quedaba olvidado en su reino perfecto?. Quería gritar , estrangularlo en medio de todo el mundo. Tenía que respirar, tenía que...

\- Y el será buen guardaespaldas, al fin y al cabo mató a Dumbeldore-añadió al ver la cara totalmente blanca del pequeño.

"¿Quizás me equivoqué en su relación?" Pensó cauteloso al ver la inusual no reacción del chico. Entonces Tom cambió su cara sería a sorpresa cuando vió una extraña en el rostro del más joven. Pero creyó habérselo imaginado, porque un segundo después ya no estaba.

-Disculpeme señor de Inglaterra, pero me gustaría robarle a su consorte...para este baile- dijo una voz conocida para Harry que le hizo tronar el corazón como loco dentro de su mente demente.

Ambos se giraron, ahí estaba Gellert, señor de Alemania haciendo una leve reverencia a la pareja. Tom se tensó por un momento al ver al otro mago oscuro sin haber sido anunciado con altas voces y trompetas cómo era de esperarse los de su rango. Pero Voldemort se relajó tomando de la cintura a Harry, marcando territorio y poniendo su mejor cara de anfitrión, su país acababa de pasar una guerra, no le resultaría propició otra ahora con un país extranjero.

\- Grindelwald, rey de Alemania. Encantado de conocerte porfin. Recibí tu carta, ya veo que la contestación llegó de manera pronta- contestó educada mente dándole un apretón de manos ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de Harry. - Es extraño que no te hayas anunciado como tal, te habría recibido como es debido. - La voz de Tom era cordial y amistosa, pero Harry lo conocía y pudo oír cierta molestia en sus gestos, se sobresalto un poco cuando su agarre se hizo más firme.

-No me gusta andar por ahí anunciandome, me gusta más el elemento sorpresa. Además desde que aquí no está Dumbeldore quería disfrutar mi visita a mi antiguo país con libertad- explicó elegantemente con una sonrisa casi canina. Entonces se dirigió hacia Harry, el hombre mantuvo su mirada, conectando sus miradas, advirtiendo todas las preguntas que circulaban por su cabeza. - Me gustaría invitar a este baile a vuestro magnífico consorte si me lo permitis, tengo asuntos que podrían interesarle - dijo despacio sin despegar su mirada del pequeño "se ve tan indefenso..." Se dijo a sí mismo Gellert al ver esos ojos que le suplicaban ayuda y punzadas de odio surgieron para el marido que tenía al lado que le impedía llevárselo en ese mismo momento.

-¿Y que asuntos son esos, si su majestad me permite?- pregunto Tom cordialmente, pero su instinto asesino ya era palpable para Harry. Este rogó internamente que se alejara y no se metiera en problemas.

-En mi tierra una enfermedad similar asola mis criaturas mágicas, puede que Harry Potter que ha tratado el tema de cerca pueda darme algunas pistas- contesto mirándolo de nuevo, Lord contra Lord enfrentados en un duelo de miradas.

Voldemort apretó una vez más su agarre antes de soltarlo y asentir con una nueva sonrisa falsa.

\- Todo suyo- Harry tuvo que refrenar el impulso de saltar a los brazos de su rescatador cuando cogió suavemente la mano ofrecida.

\- Prometo devolverselo de una pieza- comentó mientras lo guiaba a la pista de baile bajo la atenta mirada del Lord al cual lo inundaban los celos fuertemente.

El baile comenzó a sonar y de nuevo sus miradas se conectaron.

\- Has tardado mucho- declaró mostrando su deseo de verlo de nuevo. Gellert sonrió calidamente.

-Me di toda la prisa que pude su Alteza- declaró divertido.-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto cambiando a un semblante preocupado.

-Peor...- susurró bajando la mirada tristemente. -Mi marido no ayuda- añadio lleno de rabia acumulada.

Los labios de Gellert se fruncieron.

\- ¿Te hizo daño?-pero ya sabía la respuesta, se veía a leguas lo triste que estaba cuando el Lord se acercaba a esa hermosa criatura.

Harry calló un momento, mirando que nadie los escuchará en su vals.  
-Todos los días...- declaró finalmente derramando una lágrima sin conseguir mantener la voz firme.-Es un infierno...solo quiero...que desaparedca- sabía que estaba poniendo mucho riesgo en esa declaración con alguien que apenas conocía pero no sabía ya a quien acudir, estaba desesperado.

El agarre del antiguo señor de la muerte se hizo más firme ante esas palabras.

-Puedo ayudarte...si me dejas- pidió permiso con voz protectora, esperanzado porque dijera una respuesta afirmativa. Un acercamiento

Harry lo miró esperanzado.   
-¿Cómo?- inquirió el joven mirándolo esperanzado, cosa quiles hizo estrujar el pecho de aquel señor oscuro Alemán.

-Tienes que meditar cada noche y aprender a convivir en armonía con la muerte, ella no es tu enemiga- respondió sosteniendo con delicadeza el giro de Harry en el baile. Este asintió decidido.- Ven a verme está noche al jardín donde nos encontramos por primera vez, te enseñaré.- añadió complacido de que el chico se acercara a su ayuda.

El pequeño consorte tragó duro.

\- No creo que sea posible esta noche, mi Lord me ha ofrecido un regalo de compensación por su actitud de su última violencia...- dijo intentando evitar la mirada que evitará que confesara qué tipo de vejaciones le había hecho. Gellert sintió su sangre hervir de nuevo. "Esta aterrorizado...definitivamente me corresponda o no voy a matar a ese hijo de puta" pensó furioso imaginando que atrocidades le había hecho. - y seguramente quiera de vuelta una noche en compañía ..- sin quererlo sus manitas se aferrearon más al hombre, cosa que correspondió gustosamente el contrario devolviendo el apretón.

-Déjame eso a mí...un Lord no puede decir que no a una reunión formal con otro de igual calibre en rango. Haré que tenga que reunirse con mis hallegados para firmar acuerdos y alianzas- dijo Gellert pícaro al imaginarse la cara de indignación al no estar presente pues asuntos de la "corona" le habían hecho dirigirse a su país prontamente.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio?...gracias- y por primera vez en mucho sonrió con felicidad al saber que lo vería de nuevo esta noche y que además se libraba de una nueva tortura pasonional del Lord aunque fuera por esa noche.

A Gellert se le paró el corazón para luego sonrojarse levemente y que fuera a mil por hora.

\- Eres hermoso...- susurró sin darse cuenta venerando lo que tenía delante.- Sus ojos alteza, brillan como las esmeraldas más bellas de la tierra cuando está feliz.

Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante la no esperada adulación. Gellert se mordió la lengua pensando que se había tirado a la piscina del cortejo demasiado rápido.

-Lla-llamame Harry por favor señor Gellert- tartamudeo dulcemente el pequeño dejando sorprendido por su valentía al mayor, pero enseguida sonrió feliz.

-Harry, Llamame Gellert- correspondió.

Entonces el chico se dió cuenta de algo importante y que la música ya acababa.

\- ¿Es verdad lo de la enfermedad de tu pueblo?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Si, pero no te preocupes he investigado tus acciones, creo saber cómo acotar la mia- respondió tranquilizado al pequeño inclinándose para besar su mano de nuevo mirándolo con adoración cuando por fin acabó la música , sonrojándose más a Harry en el proceso.

\------

Severus había sido designado para vigilar a Potter y no podía estar más estresado por el niño. Había aceptado al parecer que fuera su padrino para su orgullo y felicidad. Pero los celos del Lord ahuyentaba hasta los fantasmas del castillo.

Al parecer Potter había bailado con otro, que por lo que sabía era el mismísimo Gellert Grindenwald. Que aunque hubiera sido con permiso del Voldemort este no estaba para nada feliz con su aparición. Podía sacar ojos a todos los que pasarán mirar a su bello consorte pero ese hombre era una criatura diferente, poderosa y soberana de un país como Inglaterra. Y eso le hacía estar fustrado y furioso. Por lo que veía Harry había aceptado también su regalo para calmar sus animos pero no había conseguido mucho y se había llevado un pequeño encuentro pasional para marcar territorio antes de la reunión de esta noche. Para marcar lo que es suyo. Lo podía ver en las marcas del pobre niño en su cuello y el temblor que denotaban sus manos mientras recorrían los pasillos para llegar al jardín.

-Potter...esto es peligroso- comento mirándolo preocupado y alterado.

Harry bajó la cabeza arrepentido por poner a su nuevo padrino en peligro.

\- Ya lo estoy,todos los dias- contesto con voz rota cerrando sus puños para evitar su tembleque.

Severus se mordió el labio. Sabía que ese hombre podría ser la salvación de su nuevo pequeño, pero tenía que fuera también un desgraciado que sólo buscaba su poder o su cuerpo. Lo vigilaría de cerca. Haría todo lo posible para que nuevos peligros se mantuvieran alejados de su persona.

P.D.: gracias a todos los que siguen y votan este fic. Creo que lo concluiré en 3 Cap. Más o menos. Siempre quise en hacer un fic de Harry Potter y aquì está. También tengo nuevas ideas para un Kratos/Atreus y uno de Boku no hero academia. Gracias a todo y besitos <333


	6. Concentración

-Gellert- llamó casi en un susurró al verlo en el sitio acordado de espaldas. Volverlo a ver era casi un sueño. Severus se quedó a una distancia cautelar.

Este se volvió de inmediato mirándolo con felicidad pero su actitud cambio a sería cuando vio a Snape con él mirándolo fijamente, vigilante.

-No te preocupes, él es mi hombre de confianza - Le dijo Harry dándole la mano de forma suave para tranquilizarlo. Este se sorprendió un poco por el gesto pero no se quejó. - Es mi nuevo padrino, mi regalo por parte del Lord que te hablé- Añadió con suspiro.

Gellert asintió más confiado e hizo un gesto de respeto hacia el hombre, Severus alzó una ceja imquirioso pero devolvió el gesto e indico que empezaran lo que tuvieran que hacer.

-¿Dónde...?- empezó a preguntar Harry.

-Aquí mismo, en los rosales- respondió adivinando sus pensamientos sin soltar esa mano cálida que hacía hormigear el estómago a ambos.

Severus les dejó un poco de privacidad pero apenas logró disipar su preocupación por su ahijado. Mirando por cualquier cosa indecente que le hiciera sin permiso.

La meditación fue un respiro de aire fresco para Harry, podía columpiarse entre luz y oscuridad al poco rato de pillarle el tranquillo. El ex-señor de la muerte era un buen profesor y su presencia lo tranquilizaba, le daba paz y tranquilidad. Cosa que nunca pensó en volver a sentir desde su matrimonio con Tom.

-Lo haces bien- comentó Gellert abriendo un ojo. Harry rió divertido, nunca se había sentido tan relajado. El hombre los abrió totalmente al oír esa dulce risita. Quería escucharla todos los días de su vida.

-¡Per-perdón!- exclamó abriendo los ojos también desde su posición de indio. - Creo que la muerte le gustan los chistes malos - comento sonrojándose al no darse cuenta de que lo estaba observando.

-¿Se comunica contigo?- dijo intrigado alzando sus cejas con incredulidad.

\- Parece...es ¿Simpática...simpático? No sé muy bien si tiene sexo, me da cosa preguntarle- respondió encogiéndose de hombros dudoso-¿Contigo no lo hacía?-

Gellert río a carcajadas.  
-Solo una vez y me dijo que me buscara amigos. Debes de caerle bien- comentó con un tono entre divertido y celoso.

-Ya veo...- comento mirándose de nuevo a los ojos cuando éste le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

Ya de pie su acercamiento se hizo palpable. Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se acercaron más. Sus respiraciones fueron más agitadas y sus cuerpos parecían estar agusto por esa cercanía.

-¿Puedo besarte?- Pidió Gellert en un susurró. Lo deseaba tanto, probar esos deliciosos labios que lo llamaban.

Ante esto Harry lo tomó por sorpresa y le tomó el cuello con sus delgados brazos uniendo sus labios. Un fuego que nunca habían sentido antes les invadió. Gellert enseguida comenzó a llevar el ritmo agarrando su cintura amorosamente. Harry estaba tan necesitado de amor que se aferró aún más fuerte si podía, cosa que correspondió Gellert pegando más sus cuerpos, sacando su lengua a pedir por más, cosa que Harry dejó gustosamente abriendo su boca. Entre ese fogoso beso Harry sollozó al separarse.

-Sacame de aquí porfavor- suplico en voz baja y quebrada al tiempo que el hombre juntaba sus frentes cerrando los ojos de ambos y dadose las manos.

\- Lo prometo, te quiero ¿Me oyes? No permitiré que te tenga de nuevo.- respondió contundente abriendo sus ojos intentando controlar su ira al ver la desesperación de su nueva luz.

Harry abrió los ojos algo sorprendido:

-Me quieres...- repitió en el mismo tono de voz conectando de nuevo sus ojos.

-Si...desde el día en que te vi- declaró acariciándole la mejilla con amor. Adorando cada rasgo del pequeño, intentando que el corazón no se le saliera por la espera del sentimiento mutuo.

Entonces Harry sonrió iluminando a todos los rosales de su alrededor.

-Yo también te quiero Gellert- llevándose un nuevo beso pero delicado del mayor que no cabía en su felicidad al verse correspondido.

-¿Cómo, cuando?- pidió el pequeño al separarse.

\- Por mi te raptaria en este mismo momento- dijo el hombre tomando su cintura de forma firme, mirándolo con adoración.- Pero se que quieres salvar a todos los que puedas, entre ellos a tu padrino.

Harry lo miró con amor al sentirse comprendido.

-Gracias, quizás soy egoista- dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el rostro, dejando a Gellert embobado.

-Tonto, el egoísta soy yo por quererte solo para mi ahora y para siempre- respondió el hombre dándole un beso en la frente haciendo ronronear al pequeño. Lo abrazó amorosamente deseándole quedarse así para siempre.

-Le derrotaré y te reclamaré como mi consorte...pronto, lo prometo- sentenció besándole el pelo.

-Quizás debiera luchar yo, derrotarlo con la muerte, no quiero que te mate- pidió el consorte mirándolo preocupado. Gellert sonrió cálidamente, era hermoso en todos los sentidos, definitivamente iba a ser su consorte.

-No. Apenas estás aprendiendo a controlarlo. Solo mantente seguro...y aunque me duela...complacerlo, hadle entender que todo esta bien- respondió tristemente y cargador de celos. Harry tembló un poco al saber que tendría que recibir otra noche más a ese monstruo en la cama. Al señor de Alemania se le estrujó el corazón- Lo siento...- sus labios conectaron de nuevo besándose lentamente, tranquilizando se.

Ambos se separaron de un suspiro.

-Nuestro reino será el más grande conocido Gellert, quiero luchar y hacer las cosas bien. Haga lo que me haga, mi corazón es tuyo- concluyó el pequeño al notar que Snape se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Severus miró fijamente a Grindenwald en una lucha de fulminaciones.

-¿Que quieres de Harry?- pregunto desafiante asustando al pequeño.- Me importa un bledo si sois un señor o un ex-señor de la muerte- espetó apretando los puntos, ya no tenía miedo a morir si era por defenderlo. El chico tenía suficiente con un señor oscuro violandolo por las noches.

-No Severus, él me quiere. Vamos a encontrar una salida a mi aura oscura y a mi infeliz matrimonio- explicó preocupado separándose de Gellert suavemente para situarse delante de Snape.

Severus lo miró con preocupación y se agachó a su altura.  
\- No te dañaran el corazón otra vez Harry- el pequeño lo abrazó mirando esos ojos negros que tanto le recordaba a su antigua vida. Severus correspondió.

-Confia en mi- pidió el pequeño en un susurró ablandando el humor típicamente agrio del exprofesor.

-Confio en ti mocoso, pero no en él- respondió sin dejar de abrazarlo y fulminando a Gellert de nuevo desde su posición. Posición que envidiaba el mago oscuro ya que deseaba tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos.

-No le haré daño, le quiero y voy a arriesgar todo por él- Harry se volvió ante esa emotiva respuesta. - Debo irme ya pequeño- le dijo de forma suave pero triste mostrando que deseaba lo contrario.

El chico asintió con el mismo ánimo. Llevándose un último abrazo y un beso de su nuevo amor.

El silencio calló entre las dos solitarias figuras cuando Gellert se esfumó en un plop.

-Es que quieres echarme la bronca Severus, pero porfavor volvamos al castillo. Tengo frio- dijo apagado, casi rogando sintiendose débil de repente.

Snape lo miró algo preocupado y acepto. Muchas emociones por hoy.

\--------  
Tom entró con un estruendo a la habitación de Harry. Estaba cabreado, furioso. Ese desgraciado lo había ridiculizado al no asistir a la reunión. Necesitaba romper cosas, torturar, matar. No cabía en su de su enojo. Que se creía ese hombre, ni si quiera era el señor de la muerte ahora ¿O si? , Había pedido que lo investigarán, no podía permitirse hacer enemigos poderosos ahora, mucho menos una guerra.

Pero su cuerpo se paró en seco, la habitación de su consorte estaba vacía. Era tarde ¿A dónde podría estar a estas horas?. El chico era un dormilón y sabía de sobras que caía Roque con tocar la almohada la mayoría de las veces. Ciertas sospechas extraña cruzaron por su mente cuando el baño sonó. Su cabeza sacudió los pensamientos de engaño, en que estaba pensando. El niño nunca lo había traicionado de ningún modo, era muy cuidadoso. Eso le hizo sentir una punzada de culpabilidad de nuevo, lo cierto que el regalo que le había dado no había sido suficiente, aún andaba de capa caída.

Su esbelta figura apareció con el pijama y el albornoz puesto. Estaba algo pálido, un velo de preocupación le cubrió la mente. Estaba temblando.

-hey pequeño, ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo acercándose con cautela para no asustarlo. Quizás verlo en su cuarto a altas horas de la noche no era una visión muy alentadora.

El encogimiento de su cuerpo al acercarse confirmo su teoría, pero no iba a apartarse. El pequeño parecía enfermo y no iba a permitir que su esposo sufriera por ello, pediría 100 medimagos para curarlo inmediatamente si hacia falta.

-Disculpadme...Tom, no me sentía bien y no estaba disponible cuando entrasteis a mi cámara- se atrevió a decir en voz baja temiendo despertar esa nueva ira con la que había entrado antes al cuarto.

Tom entrecerro los ojos con calidez, olvidando totalmente el enfado, pensando en que buen momento era ese para hacer que su amante se relajara de nuevo ante su presencia.

\- No importa pequeño, lo único que importa ahora eres tu y tu salud- respondió sorprendiendo al pequeño. Tom sonrió feliz por ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes- Ven, hechate en la cama tmy dime qué te duele- pidió suavemente, intentando ser lo más gentil posible. Queriendo hacerle ver qué también podía ser bueno con él.

Harry obedeció prontamente quitándose el albornoz.

-Tengo mucho frío y me duele el estómago- respondió algo cansado el chico, cosa que preocupó al mayor mientras asentía y le acariciaba el hombro. Tenía que estar muy débil para no estremecerse o tartamudear por su cercanía. - Creo que cogí un resfriado o algo en los jardines...- pero su voz se fue apagando poco a poco y su consciencia finalmente cayó alarmando al Lord el cual lo llamo insistentemente sin éxito.

Rápidamente fueron llamados los medimagos a gritos y marcas tenebrosas por un aterrorizado Lord. Que lo ocultaba lanzando crucio cuando algún seguidor le decía o hacia alguna incompetencia. Quería rapidez y un diagnóstico ya.

-¿Y bien?¿Que le ocurre?¿Que tiene?- preguntó atropellado y furioso al medimago que tenía delante.

\- Tiene la misma enfermedad que las criaturas del bosque mi señor. - sentenció poniendo blanco como una tiza al Lord por su desconocimiento sobre el tema. Se arrepintió enormemente de no haber prestado la suficiente atención a las seguridades de su consorte sobre el tema- No se angustie mi Lord, él mismo encontró la cura, no es mortal para los hunanos- explicó rápidamente por miedo a ser matado de súbito por portar malas noticias.

Tom volvió a tomar aire y se relajó asintiendo.

-Haga lo que deba, díganme qué debe tomar y largense- dijo enfadado el hombre y cansado del día.

Y así lo hicieron con una reverencia. Harry solo debía tomar un par de pociones revitalizantes los días siguientes y estaría como nuevo.

-Perdoname pequeño, debí prestarte más atención- susurró metiéndose con él en la cama y abrazándolo de lado. Oliendo los hermosos olores de pino y menta de ese trocito de luz. Agarrándole con posesividad. Cómo lo necesitaba, se volvería loco si esa carita que ahora dormía apaciblemente se fuera. "No te vayas...no te vayas". Pidió para sus adentros cuando vió esas marcas que había dejado salvaje mente en su cuello y lo habían hecho llorar y entrar en pánico. "No voy a perderte" se decía a sí mismo arrepentido apretándolo más hacia sí.


	7. Planeando

El día siguiente fue muy estresante para Harry. Había despertado con el Lord al lado y tuvo miedo en un principio que le hiciera lo mismo que la última vez que se quedaron de esa manera. Sin embargo Voldemort se comportó extrañamente gentil y le dejo espacio mientras cuidaba de su salud. Algo extraño para el pequeño, pero no le miraría el diente a ese burro regalado si eso significaba no tener sexo con él en un tiempo.

Podía andar libremente como siempre pero Tom no le permitía ir solo a ningún sitio pues se fabricaba con facilidad hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado. Lo malo de todo aquello es que debía ir con Macnoir, ya que Severus estaba de misión al parecer. Lo que aumentaba su angustia pues Tom no le había dicho cual. "¿Estará molesto Voldemort por ponerme malo cuando él me cuidaba?" Se preguntó culpable. Esperaba que no.

Para su gratificación las buenas noticias para Harry llegaron pronto.   
La carta rezaba así:

"Luz de mis ojos, el plan ya está hecho. Tu solo mantente a salvo y no te metas en problemas. Cuando empiece todo espérame en algún lugar del castillo. Yo te encontraré. Esta noche"

Te ama.

Gellert

Harry suspiró en la intimidad de su cuarto apretando el papel contra si. Su pecho estaba enchido de felicidad de poder volver a ver a Gellert otra vez.

Entonces Harry oyó pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Rápidamente guardó su tesoro entre sus mangas. Harry tragó duro pensando que sería Macnoir, últimamente sus miradas lo ponían nervioso. Pero para su alivio era Severus vuelto de la misión que fuera con expresión preocupada.

-Harry ¿Estas bien? El Lord me dijo de tu enfermedad- dijo mientras el pequeño corría a abrazarle de un salto.

-Estoy mejor, solo algo fatigado- Confortó con un fuerte apretón en el abrazo- Te eché de menos...papa- susurró dejando atónito al viejo maestro.

Severus le separó agarrándole por los hombros. Mirándolo a los ojos seríamente.  
-Papa...- repitió Snape sin poderselo creer pero enternecido. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó aún más dándole el papel de Gellert.

Este lo tomó y lo leyó reflexivamente. Puede que el hombre fuera un arrogante con todo lo que no fuera Harry, pero si de verdad hacia eso por su nuevo hijo...no se opondría a esa relación.

-Hijo..- dijo emocionado abrazándolo de vuelta. Harry se sentía tan feliz. Pero las cosas no duraba para siempre.

Severus se separó de nuevo cambiando al semblante preocupado en antes.

\- Necesitamos hablar, sobre la misión que he hecho para el Lord- declaró preocupando en el acto al pequeño, pero asintió prestándole toda su atención.

\- Me mandó buscar el posible veneno a Howarts, donde tenía muchos venenos potentes que pudieron matar a Bella. Y al parecer...el estúpido de Lucius encontró la cámara muggle que tenía destruida en mi despacho. Ahora la tiene el Lord- explicó despacio para que Harry pudiera asimilarlo todo. El cual se fue quedando blanco poco a poco.

\- Pero si está destruida..¿Cómo..?- empezó a preguntar despacio el consorte.

-Lucius aprendió algo más que desprecio en el ministerio con Weasley, lo está reparando ahora- respondió en un susurro. - Lo más seguro es que lo arregle antes de esta noche y cuando e Lord lo vea- pero fue interrumpido por Harry:

\- Sabrá lo que soy y aprovechará mi debilidad para controlar mi poder cuando llegue Gellert- pensó por un momento la cara que pondría su marido al enterarse de todo. Ver que su posesión de luz estaba corrompida por la muerte.   
Por un momento pensó que lo decepcionaría y de algún modo se alegró por ello.

El silencio calló entre ellos.

\- Escucha Harry, te esconderé lo mejor que pueda, intentaré robarle a Lucius la camara- pero el consorte no le permitió seguir.

-Gellert va a poner de su parte, yo haré lo mismo. El invadirá Inglaterra esta misma noche y yo no me quedaré quieto. Voy ha hacer lo que he venido haciendo todo este año- dijo el pequeño separandose por completo de Severus- Ser el regente que he sido hasta ahora.

Severus lo miró con admiración y sonrió orgulloso de su primogénito.

\- ¿Que debo hacer alteza? - dijo divertido al ver el lado Slytherin tan oculto en el chico que ahora salía.

\- Necesito un afrodisíaco y la cámara arreglada. Un lugar con testigos...y Narcisa- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\-------

Tom vio felizmente como el pequeño acudió a la mesa de la comida ese medio día , se le veía sano y más alegre. Incluso se sentó a su lado sin encogerse por el camino. Pero lo más maravilloso fue cuando le habló.

-Disculpame...Mi Lord- llamó bajito al final de la comida captando su atención de inmediato. Dejando a un lado las conversaciones de sus mortigrafos del resto del salón.

\- Dime pequeño - dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo guardar con ese acercamiento voluntario del chico. No iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad por nada.

El chico se puso rojito antes de hablar mostrando timidez para derretimiento del señor oscuro.

\- Se que no debo pedirle nada, pero...¿Podrían estar esta noche los seres fantásticos y los ciudadanos más débiles, como los niños y los ancianos, resguardados en su casa con toque de queda?- Tom alzó las cejas ante tan extraña peticion- verá esque tengo una extraña sensación de esta noche sobre la enfermedad después de haberla padecido.

\- ¿Temes un brote?..¿Te sientes bien?- susurró lo último con algo de preocupación haciendo que la mentira de Harry se tambaleara un poco en su mente cuando este le tomó la fiebre con un beso en la frente prolongado.

-Yo estoy bien, pero estas noches son muy frías y quiero cuidar de mi gente Tom...- respondió en voz baja usando su nombre de pila para encandilarlo un poco. Cosa que surtió efecto enseguida al ver sus ojos brillar con posesión. Su interior tembló un poco "¿Sabiendo que estoy enfermo no me tomará está noche verdad?" La idea le revolvió el estómago un poco, por muy gentil que Tom quisiera ser con él siempre terminaba haciéndole daño.

Sin dejar de mirarlo hizo una seña a Macnoir para que realizara sus órdenes y las ejecutara prontamente. Aliviando en parte la preocupación del momento a Harry. La primera parte estaba hecha.  
-Muy bien pequeño ....pero tendrás que pagar por tu regalo- siseó con lujuria acariciándole el labio inferior con deseo, lo atraían como si fuera pura droga y hacia noches que no eran suyos "Necesitan ser marcados de nuevo...mucho tiempo sin sueno" pensó nublandose su realidad alrededor. Haciendo temblar al consorte al haber adivinado su idea.

Pero Voldemort no siguió más halla, y no exactamente por estar en público los ojos. Vio el miedo de nuevo renacer en la mente del pequeño y se separó como si le hubieran dado un mazazo en la cara.

\- Lo siento- susurró el Lord para que solo lo oyera él. Se llevó una mano mental a la cabeza, porque demonios era tan estúpido , otra vez la cagaba.

Pero Harry lo llamó mientras temblaba, pensando seriamente si tendría estómago para lo que estaba apunto de realizar.

\- Está bien, si tú quieres.- contesto simplemente sin recrearse, dándole a desgana permiso a sus entrañas. Manteniéndolo contento "Como siempre" lloró por dentro olvidándose por un momento Gellert lo rescataría esa misma noche. Mantenlo complacido, le había dicho Gellert y eso le haría creer.

Tom lo miró sorprendido y vio la leve sonrisa que escapaba de esos sonrosados labios. Iba a responder.  
Pero el estruendo de un Malfoy entrando por la puerta muteo a toda la sala.

\- ¡La cámara Mi Lord! ¡No está, la han robado!- chilló como un loco haciendo que todos se mirarán sin entender nada y luego al aura oscura que emanaba del Lord.

Estaba cabreado por qué le robaran sus cosas por su puesto. Pero más cabreado estaba de que ese inepto cuyo hijo había osado mirar con lujuria a Harry en sus narices ahora cortaba un momento íntimo y difícilmente repetirle con SU Harry.

Las maldiciones del Lord no se hicieron de esperar sobre su mortigrafo mientras mandaba órdenes a los incompetentes de sus hallegados. Todo el salón se revolucionó mientras Harry sonreía bebiendo de su copa con ojos totalmente negros que nadie notó . La muerte le abrazaba y con ella su éxito y el de Gellert.

P.D.: Quizás me dure un cap más de lo planeado. Más ahora que voy escribiendo me voy dando cuenta un poco más del tiempo que debo seguir para que la historia siga como quiero. Gracias a todos de nuevo por vuestro apoyo :3.


	8. La verdad

Era ya la tarde y el estómago le daba vueltas y se apretaba en su interior mientras esperaba la siguiente jugada de su plan. "¿Podré hacerlo?" Se preguntaba nervioso mientras esperaba que Severus no se echará para atrás , le había costado mucho convencerlo de ello. Incluso había estado a punto de desechar el plan solo por esa parte y encerrarlo en sus aposentos hasta que llegará la noche y con la cámara a falta de un plan mejor. Pero la determinación de Harry impacto más en su conciencia. 

Se había adecentado a conciencia, acababa de salir de la ducha y su pelo aún húmedo y su albornoz puesto, esperaba que todo encajara bien, nunca había hecho una treta de esas dimensiones. Pensó en Gellert y se aferró a su deseo de libertad.

Pronto los pasos se oyeron, pesados y rápidos. Ahí estaba, Macnoir hirviendo en endorfinas, desesperado por su cuerpo. Sin mediar palabra cerró la puerta de un porrazo y ahí comenzó la función. Los ojos del hombre estaban cargados de deseo y necesidad, no iba a pararse por nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con temor poniendo su mejor carita inocente que pudo, pero por dentro la verdad que sí que temblaba. "Vamos, has actuado como un buen actor frente al Lord un año entero, esto solo será hasta esta noche". Harry tragó duro pero se armó de decisión.

Macnoir no medio palabra y se arrojó sobre él sacándole un grito de sorpresa. "Mierda, si ya te lo esperas porque gritas" se pateó mientras el mismo luchaba inútilmente mientras era derribado en el suelo y cogido por las muñecas  con una mano. Y la boca del musculoso hombre empezaba a devorar sus cuello con gruñidos animales.

Notó enseguida ruidos que se aproximaba a la puerta, pero cerró con un encantamiento silencioso la puerta. Si quería que esto saliera bien Macnoir debía hacer su trabajo. 

Sin embargo tenía que hacer parecer que fuera creíble, la poción que le hecho Snape en el banquete no duraría para siempre. Debía de alentarlo y sabía exactamente lo que le ponía a ese torturador, la sangre. 

Su oportunidad llegó sola cuando le besó a la fuerza y le mordió el labio en reprimenda aprovechando para gritar ayuda para poner nerviosos a los guardias que estuvieran detrás de la puerta intentando abrirla, seguramente pensando que castigo les esperaría si no hacían algo rápido para salvar al consorte.

Macnoir pareció volverse más loco con la sangre de los labios que goteaba y desgarró por completo su albornoz. Harry chilló y los intentos a la puerta eran tan inútiles como se esperaba. Había usado el poder de la muerte, hasta que no pasará lo que quería no se abriría.

Macnoir mordió y arañó todo su torso, Harry no dejó de "luchar" en ningún momento. Notó que una poderosa voz se acercaba. "Joder, porque es tan eficiente" pensó alarmado, con Voldemort la puerta se abriría, tenía que hacer algo rápido que desatará la ira del Lord y si no conseguía esa violación lo haría de otra manera. 

Le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago mientras gritaba: 

-¡Aléjate de mi!- consiguiendo que  le propinara un buen golpe en la cara aturdiendolo. Harry no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso cuando Macnoir comenzó a introducirse en su interior sujetando fuertemente uno de sus muslos, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. 

La puerta empezó a resquebrajarse con la imperiosa voz del Lord. La imagen fue la esperada por Harry, suspiró de alivio mentalmente mientras por fuera sollozaba y gritaba que parara. Había estado por los pelos, pero lo había conseguido. El Lord estaba emanando furia en cuanto derribó la puerta y observó la escena por un segundo. 

Macnoir fue prontamente prendido y separado del sollozante y malherido Harry. 

Cómo esperó Voldemort le lanzó un crucio tan grande que seguramente disipó sus feromonas y todo rastro de poción que pudiera tener. 

Narcisa corrió a su lado, haciendo sonreír al consorte. "Gracias por ser tan competente Severus" pensó de inmediato Harry. La mujer lo arropó con una manta  y lo sentó para que pudiera recomponerse un poco, mirando todas las heridas que pudiera tener para sanarlas. Pero Harry agarró la mano que sostenía la varita y sus ojos se volvieron negros formulando un imperio poderoso cuando sus ojos se encontraron:

-Vas a ayudarme a meter a Macnoir y Lucius en un juicio, no permitirás que mueran ahora- Narcisa Malfoy había sido nombrada bajo influencias como la nueva ministra de justicia de Inglaterra. No podía contradecir al Lord pero podía pedir por ley mágica un juicio si esta lo pedía, aunque el juicio fuera un amaño para pasar las convenciones civilizadas para los ojos del resto del mundo. Era lo único que necesitaba. 

Narcisa asintió obediente y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, mostrando de nuevo una actitud de victima violada, la verdad que quería vomitar. 

Vió a Tom intentar matar al hombre con todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber. Totalmente fuera de sí, quizás en ese punto se descartaría todo, pero no tenía nada que perder ya.

-Tom...- susurró dejando caer levemente su manta, asomando su cuello y sus hombros, dejando ver las marcas de Macnoir. El efecto fue el deseado. Voldemort paró en seco jadeante y se volvió a mirarlo para encontrarse con su imagen ciertamente desvalida y más pequeña de lo normal ante sus temblores. El hombre se notaba que quería volverse a Macnoir pero se acercó y agachó ante Harry y Narcissa con el entrecejo fruncido. Y la mirada cubierta de dolor por dentro al verlo así. 

-Juro que no pasará de nuevo...- susurró con voz siniestra tocando la marca de su cara, Harry simuló dolor cerrando un ojo en el acto. Caso error, Tom frunció los labios y se dispuso a rematar a la criatura que osó tocar y dañar a lo que era suyo. Pero Harry lo agarro de la manga:

\- Quiero un juicio, si quieres que me recupere de esto quiero un juicio. - Voldemort se quedó estático, pensando probablemente que podría disfrutar torturando lo días y dias- porfavor....no te pediré nada nunca mas- esto último lo dijo con sinceridad, a partir de esa noche no se verían las caras.

Tom miró a Harry en toda su extensión, debatiéndose, para sorpresa de Narcisa pero no de Harry, este abrió bruscamente la  manta para observar las múltiples marcas que el desgraciado dejó en su propiedad. En Harry, suyo. Su respiración empezó a hacerse irregular empezando a temblar de furia.

\- No puedes pedirme eso, es culpable, el juicio es estúpido -sentenció firmemente levantándose. Pero Harry sabía lo que debía decir.

\- Tengo la sospecha de que Lucius intentó esto con él- la noticia pesó palabra por palabra. Tom lo miró largamente lleno de preguntas.- Te las mostraré si me dejas hacer un juicio, hay cosas que no sabes...- susurró antes de dejarse caer totalmente en Narcisa por el cansancio pasándole el relevo.

Tom se agachó de nuevo preocupado y extrañado por las últimas palabras de su consorte.

\- El juicio se hará, y si mi marido es culpable de este crimen pagara- sentenció con magia la mujer dejando claro al sorprendido Lord por su actitud. Pensó que ella misma era madre al fin y al cabo. Pero tubo que asentir ante eso. Si lucius había tenido algo que ver con esto pagaría, ni siquiera tenía que hacer un juicio. Si Harry le hubiera dicho de su sospecha, el lo habría matado sin hacer más preguntas.

\------

El juicio se realizó cuando la luz del sol se volvió naranja. Demasiado pronto para su gusto, pero debió de intuir que Voldemort no quería perder el tiempo en milongas y ponerse manos a la obra para despellejar los vivos cuanto antes. Además muchos medimagos se apresuraron a curarlo nerviosos presionados por el aura maligna del Lord. Pero el chico se mantuvo firme en su sumisión, haciendo creer al Lord que todo estaba bien.

Tom tenía la necesitad de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir. Pensando que el chico se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar para no dar visibilidad de debilidad a sus vasallos. Cuando en realidad lo que se estaba aguantando eran las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. La muerte llamaba a ser delatada y poco le faltaba.

Harry estaba más que nervioso delante de todo el juicio. Narcisa como jefe judicial estaba sentada en el medio, el a la izquierda y el Lord a la derecha .Ante ellos Macnoir esposado con la magia negra del propio Lord el cual disfrutaba de su sufrimiento. Se relajó un poco cuando vió a Severus en el estrado cercano a él. 

Lucius estaba al lado de Macnoir escoltado por dos mortigrafos. Mirando a todos lados y a su mujer con ojos desorbitados por verse allí sin explicación alguna.

Narcisa puso orden en el estrado, la gente de la corte calló de inmediato de cuchichear. Voldemort parecía sereno pero en sus ojos había ira contenida, el consorte por su parte se mantenía ergido y con mirada de decisión "Solo un poco más, mantenlo distraídos. Que nadie salga de aquí hasta Gellert llegue" pensaba dándose ánimos y auto disciplinando se, mirando de vez en cuando a Severus. El cual aunque su cara de disgusto le hacía reprimenda por consentir una violación, también le daba ánimos de seguir hasta el final.

-Macnair, Lucius. Se os acusa de violación a la corona.¿Cómo respondéis a ta les cargos?-  sentenció Narcisa sentada en el centro del juzgado.

Macnoir miró hacia abajo aún aturdido por todo lo que pasaba. Pero pensaba seguramente en los gritos y en la cara llena de terror de ese delicioso pequeño con el que había fantaseado en sueños.   
-Culpable- empezó a decir Macnoir sumiéndose en la locura , alzando la mirada para observar de nuevo esa pecaminoso consorte aún mal herido a pesar de los medimagos- ¡Y lo volvería hacer! Miradlo quien no lo querría...- Harry no espero para nada esa contestación y simuló agachar la cabeza con humillación. El Lord se levantó de golpe:

\- NO NECESITO OIR NADA MAS DE ÉL, ¡Y PENSAR QUE LO DEJÉ A TU CUIDADO! AJUSTICIALO SEVERUS- Bramó haciendo vibrar fuera de sí toda la sala cuyos asistentes jadearon asustados. 

Severus no se hizo de rogar, se levantó y corto de forma limpia por detrás la garganta de un aturdido Macnoir. 

Tom pareció satisfecho cuando vio caer como un roble la musculosa figura de su mortigrafo. Volvió a sentarse lentamente. Mirando de reojo a Harry que parecía intentar mantener la calma. La verdad que tenía una necesidad imperiosa de llevárselo de allí en ese momento y dejar que llorara en su hombro toda la noche. Pero el chico lo había pedido y así lo haría, no iba a negarle nada, hoy no. 

Narcisa puso orden de nuevo. Harry tragó, era hora de hacer de Consorte, ahora o nunca. El sol estaba callendo y con el la entrada de Gellert estaba cerca.

-Lucius- llamó Narcisa de forma fría a su marido- ¿Que contestas tú a dichos cargos? ¿Algo que confesar?- 

Lucius miraba a su mujer atónito por su comportamiento férreo.

\- y-yo no hice nada...n-no estaba alli- empezó a tartamudear dirigiéndose a su señor pero el crujir de sus puños mientras lo miraba fijamente con sed de sangre hizo virar sus ojos rápidamente a Harry- Su alteza, porfavor...- suplico de rodillas sabiendo de su famosa compasión.

\- No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra y confiesa cabrón, ¿O prefieres antes la tortura?- siseó dando fuertemente su puño en la mesa. 

Malfoy se arrodilló temeroso hacia su señor.

-Si hubiera sabido de las intenciones de Macnoir, habría ido a deciroslo de inmediato mi señor- suplicó de nuevo temblando como una gelatina.

Entonces Harry habló. Solo una frase bastaba y su hechizo imperius fue disparado no verbalmente hacia él. Tenía que hacer que Lucius fuera matado por el Lord.

\- Entonces ¿porque estabais cuchicheando con él antes de meteros en mi cámara?- Todos se volvieron hacia el mortigrafo. Voldemort con ira profunda renovada.

\- porque...- empezó a decir bajo el imperius levantándose y caminando hacia Harry. Esto hizo ademán de encogerse con miedo mostrando una figura desvalida e inocente en su persona. Fue lo único que necesito Voldemort para levantarse y caminar hacia el inmediatamente prendido Malfoy por Severus. - porque siempre quise probarte, seguro que sabes a una uva madura al sol- fueron sus últimas palabras ya que el sectusembra de Tom fue fatal en todo su cuerpo. Su ira era temible y su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa lunática.

Pronto acabó la tortura y con ella los gritos horrorizados de la corte. Harry suspiró. Estaba hecho, no quedaba ningún mortigrafo competente o de ideas extremas en la sala. "Vamos, un último paso".

Ante todo pronóstico Harry se levantó, necesitaba mostrar, necesitaban saber. Debía encaminarse hacia otro lado. Tenía que mover a la gente de pensamiento. 

\- Gente de la corte - llamó orando haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara prendado,  casi nunca lo habían oído hablar y eso le daba un extra. Incluso Voldemort se quedó pasmado y aún despertando de su aturdimiento- Este juicio ha sido creado para que sepáis la verdad. Severus por favor. 

Snape obedeció con una leve reverencia y acercó la cámara que tenía escondida debajo del asiento del tribunal. Haciendo que todo el mundo empezara a cuchichear de nuevo. Voldemort ya enfocado miró incrédulo a la mesa donde Narcisa seguía erguida. Si la víctima tenía  más acusados, el juicio seguiría, sin importar que. Harry pasó un pergamino a Narcisa. Esta lo leyó mecánicamente mientras Severus invocó un panel en blanco. 

-Que demonios...- empezó a decir mirando a la corte lleno de sangre, entonces fue cuando lo vio. Harry estaba mirándole de pie desde un trono y él estaba en el patio de acusados.

-Se os acusa de violación, se os acusa de asesinato,¿ como respondéis a estos cargos? Tom Marvolo Riddle- dijo estoica la mujer sin temblar en ninguna palabra. Voldemort alzó la mirada no podía estar pasando esto, la gente cuchicheaba entre ella escandalizada y sorprendida.

\- La verdad saldrá hoy a la luz Tom- sentenció accionando ante todos el On de la cámara."Está noche, jugaré yo" pensó Harry viendo como el sol se había puesto abruptamente.


	9. Rebelión

La imagen del vídeo se proyectó sobre el lienzo. El circo empezó. Todo el mundo incluido el Lord miraban aturdidos la película ante sí. 

La discusión de Snape con Dumbeldore , la abrupta aparición del gran poder escuro de Harry y su proclamación como señor de la muerte.

Todos se volvieron a ver a su consorte , al Señor de la Muerte. Voldemort, su cara, era más que de sorpresa total, no podía creerselo. Tanto poder, en esa criatura de luz. Era impensable. Su Harry, su luz, no podía ser la muerte. 

-Tu...- intentó decir el Lord. Pero Harry estaba estoico, no iba a permitir que un orgulloso señor oscuro siguiera siendo el tirano de esa tierra.

-Escuchadme todos, hombres y mujeres de Corte. Se muy bien que cada día os despertado y os acostais en vuestro lecho con temor. Con temor a alguien que debería protegeros y respetados como vosotros hacéis con vuestras parejas e hijos. Él- dijo señalando a Tom aún ensangrentado que lo miraba fijamente aún intentando tragar la situación y la nueva verdad- Voldemort os prometió un camino mejor si luchábais a su lado, pero eso era mentira, lo único que teneis ahora son cosas materiales que no llena el vacío de vuestras perdidas sentimentales. Él ha podrido nuestro mundo y ahora se adueña de su poder para hacer lo que se le antoje, ni si quiera sabe el mal por el que pasan las criaturas mágicas.

-Tu, no tienes ni idea de lo que hago...- gruño empezando a enfurecerse. Pero Harry no prestañeo y Severus sacó su varita mirando al Lord vigilante mientras la gente miraba embelsemada a ese chico. 

\- Se lo suficiente después de que me reclamaras y violara cada noche-espetó sin perder la compostura, mirándolo con odio, cosa que dolió como un puñal para el corazón de Tom. - ¡Yo os ofrezco algo nuevo! Prometó daros de vuelta vuestra libertad, hacer que el mundo fuera como un año atrás. Yo el Señor de la muerte reclamo como consorte de este reino el derecho al trono de Inglaterra declarando incapaz por locura a Tom Marvolo Riddle...un asesino y un violador no es el más apto para dirigir un reino- sentenció Harry esperando en silencio las reacciones de los demás señores y señoras. 

\- YO NO ESTOY LOCO MOCOSO- Rugió el Lord dirigiéndose al chico. Pero fue retenido por Severus con su varita en su cuello. - Tu...mentiroso...- siseó furioso.

\- No permitiré que volváis a dañarlo "mi Lord"- respondió despectivamente. 

Un hombre de la corte se levantó.

-Todo lo que decís tenéis razón su alteza, ¿Pero como podemos saber que vos, Señor de la muerte no haremos lo mismo?- inquirió con respeto y valentía ante el Señor oscuro que estaba cada vez más fuera de sí.

\- Porque ahora mismo Gellert Grindenwald está invadiendo Inglaterra bajo mi petición, de manera pacífica. Puedo hacer una unión entre los dos reinos con mi matrimonio y convertir así un futuro nuevo y brillante para ambos- Confesó Harry con cortesía y nobleza dejando gratamente sorprendido a toda la corte por tal sentido común del consorte.

Tom rugió intentando sacar todo su poder para atrasarlo todo y apresar de nuevo a Harry entre sus brazos ante tal desafío y engaño. "Cómo se atreve..." Pensó con furia."Es solo un mocoso...Mi mocoso" su corazón y alma dolían al mismo tiempo al pensar que esos dos se habían enamorado y el había sido puesto de lado como si se tratara de un cero a la izquierda.

-Tu y Gelleet, maldito, ME HAS ENGAÑADO CON OTRO. - Gritó al verse retenido por Severus, pero Harry sabía que no tardaría mucho en superarle en magia.

-Yo no me he acostado con nadie que no fueras tú Tom- contestó tranquilamente Harry, la corte pareció complacida. El corazón de Harry comenzó de nuevo a sacudirse de dolor, no amaba a Tom, pero no soportaba hacer daño a otra persona. Por muy mal que lo hubiera tratado.

-En ese caso su alteza y señor de la muerte. Estamos con vos para derrocar a este tirano.-Uno a uno se fueron levantando los miembros con varita en mano apuntando al Lord.

-Vosotros...vosotros...NO TENEIS NINGUN DERECHO- Rugió de nuevo lanzado a Severus a un lado dispuesto a exterminar a todo lo que se pusiera de por medio, al mismo tiempo todos iban a lanzar su maldición asesina contra el Lord. 

\- ¡Espera!- gritó Harry para todo el mundo sabiendo que eso sería una masacre. - Yo soy al que quieres destruir, si de verdad te importan tus ciudadanos enfrentate a mí en los jardines en 1 hora- Esperaba poder contenerlo hasta que Gellert viniera y poner a los demás a salvo.

Pero todos estaban enternecidos con lo perfecto que era ese consorte que habían elegido por lo que no dudaron a disparar. Pero el Lord oscuro no tenía su nombre por despecho. En un plop cogió a Harry por detras de la cintura y con la otra apunto a su garganta con su varita haciéndolo jadear de sorpresa.

-¡Su alteza!- exclamó Severus ya levantándose del lugar donde lo habían tirado con ayuda de Narcisa.   
La corte aterrada solo pudo levantar sus caritas sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. No querían perder su nueva salvación por un mal gesto.

-ESCUCHADME TRAIDORES, DECIDLE A GELLERT CUANDO APAREDCA QUE LE ESTARE ESPERANDO EN LOS JARDINES CON SU PUTA- grito desgarrador la garganta. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. No podía creer la traición de su corte, pero aún menos la de su consorte. Hacía tanto que no sufría tanto dolor en sus sentimientos.

Harry se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, había acabado con la tiranía de su marido. 

Harry estoico solo pudo coger aire y decirles con firmeza antes de desaparecer.

-Pero ahora, sois libres-Y en un plop los dos desaparecieron sin más ante la mirada desesperada de Snape "pequeño, no quiero perderte" es lo único que pudo pensar ante ese aglomerado de acontecimientos.

\-------

-¡Eres un traidor!- exclamó tirándose al suelo con él sacándole un mugidos dolorido por las aún recientes- Voy a hacerte sufrir hasta que no te queden cuerdas vocales hijo de puta- gruño cogiendole del cuello. Apretándolo con fuerza, descargando su dolor emocional. 

\- Ahora tu pueblo es libre, tu eres el hijo de puta...tirano- dijo con poco aire pataleando en el suelo, resbalando se en el césped y cogiendo con fuerza los dedos de Voldemort intentando escapar.

Tom lo miró con furia apretando más el agarre. Haciendo que patalear más fuerte, boqueando.

\- El reinado del terror es más eficaz que del respeto- le espetó viendo como esos ojos verdes le miraban desesperado por aire pero a la vez no sucumbía en el miedo.

\- El terror solo lleva a la Rebelión- dijo jadeando empezando a caer algunas lágrimas al notar que una mano quería meterse en sus pantalones.

Tom rió entre dientes, tan dulce como cuando estaba en su cama, como cuando le decia Tom...la risa se fue su sus labios. Cómo cuando estába acurrucado en su cama. Su labio tembló. Verlo dormido ronroneando dormido, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a raudales sollozando ante la mirada atónita de Harry. Tanto tiempo que no lloraba. Tanto tiempo que no se sentía roto.

-Yo te amo...no te vayas- sollozó completamente roto aflojando el agarre. - No me importa el reino ...solo tú porfavorporfavor- suplicaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Harry sin poderse contener.

Harry estaba descolocado desde su posición en el suelo. No sabía ni que el Lord pudiera tener sentimientos. Harry lentamente correspondió al abrazo haciendo que Voldemort se aferrearon con más fuerza. 

\- No me importa si eres la muerte, lo único que quiero es estar contigo- dijo Tom ya sin querer ocultar nada.

Harry recordó las pocas acciones que quizás pudo haber visto en ese infierno de vida. Infierno. Nada de lo que dijera ahora podía cambiar eso. Podría estar enamorado de su persona, pero ese sentimiento no borraban el hecho que para demostrarlo hizo atrocidades. A él y a otras personas.

-Me quitaste todo, me violaste cada noche, me humillaste y destrozaste un reino y mi alma...- susurró lentamente dejando que sus palabras pesaran- Da igual como te sientas, te mereces mi rechazo...matame ahora si quieres pero deja este mundo en paz- pidió como último deseo el joven dejando caer sus pesados brazos a los lados.

Tom se paralizó en el sitio. Muriéndose lo que quedara por dentro.

\- Muy bien...pero antes me llevaré algo- dijo ido y roto empezando a desgarrador la ropa. Harry lloró de nuevo. ”Ahí vamos otra vez, moriré como viví" pensó resignado dejándose hacer.

Pero entonces un poderoso brazo apareció por detrás y agarró el cuello de Voldemort. Gellert imponente arrastró a un aturdido Voldemort hacia tras, lejo de Harry.

Severus corrió hacia Harry en un segundo ayudándolo a ponerlo sentado, calmando su llanto. 

\- Y yo que pensaba que tendríamos una batalla épica. No te mereces ni eso- y sin más preámbulos Gellert le partió el cuello con ojos llenos de ira. Mirando a su adoración cómo estaba de magullado y rasgado de vestiduras. Con expresión de profundo dolor y lágrimas en brazos de su padrino. 

\- Es-Estoy bien...- dijo en voz baja Harry aún sollozante ante la mirada preocupada de Severus. Este semplemente asintió asegurándole con la mirada que no le creía un pimiento pero que hablarían más tarde.

Gellert se puso al otro lado de Harry agachándose. Dejando el cuerpo de Tom atrás. 

-Hey...- llamó de forma suave con una leve sonrisa intentando contener la calma. Severus le había contado todo por el camino cuando lo encontró y estaba hecho una furia al principio por el hecho de que no hubiera seguido sus instrucciones de mantenerse a salvo. Pero luego de descubrir el buen trabajo que había hecho, tuvo que aceptar que sabía jugar bien sus cartas y su enfado se disipó. Solo quería en estos momentos hacerle sentir bien. - Ya estoy aquí pequeño, como prometí...- su voz era de seda casi como un susurro mientras Harry cambiaba de brazos, de su padrino a Gellert. 

Snape les dejo un poco de espacio. 

-Si...gracias- dijo en el mismo todo besándole suavemente a esos tan extrañados labios. - yo...- empezó a decir Harry para explicarse, pero Gellert lo paró con un nuevo beso dulce.

\- lo se todo, podría decir muchas cosas pero ahora solo debes saber que estoy impresionado y orgulloso- le comento para que no se preocupara, el chico sonrió débilmente y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Gellert cansado- siento no haber llegado antes...te ves mal- se disculpó preocupado el nuevo Lord de Inglaterra.

Harry solo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Tonto, no me llegó a tomar, pero si..creo que no puedo mucho más...- acabó cayendo casi como una roca en los brazos del nuevo Lord totalmente desmayado. La muerte estaba enfadada por no haber salido en ayuda y dar algo de nuestra de su poder, pero pareció que dormir también fue buena opción para ella. 

P.D.: el siguiente ya el final. Espero que lo disfrutéis.


	10. Felicidad

Gellert estaba sentado en una silla en frente de la cama de San Murgo de su amado. Su cara estaba entre sus brazos, pero la tenía girada mirando a su niño. Su cara ya curada junto con las demás magulladoras le hacían parecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero la verdad que se sentía fatal consigo mismo. Dejó que el chico sufriera un día más y pudo haber sido su final si no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Lo que más dolía no era saber que el pequeño hubiera permitido que lo violaran para obtener la libertad de su gente, sinó que su marido se había confesado totalmente roto en un intento desesperado de tenerlo con él. Su corazón se inchó de amor cuando esté lo rechazo de manera tan contundente. Lo amaba y se encargaría de borrar el pasado.

Severus fue rápido, en cuanto apareció ante una corte revolucionada, Snape fue corriendo a amenazarle que si no salvaba a su ahijado el mismo lo asesinaria lentamente. Le dió a conocer las circunstancias mientras lo llevaba rápidamente a los jardines donde la magia de Harry y Tom estaban intensamente inestables. Hasta hace relativamente poco no había conseguido hacerle salir de la habitación para que se fuera a casa a dormir un poco. A regañadientes había accedido a dejarle solo con su nueva pareja, suspiró Severus sería un cuñado difícil de complacer.

Tocó una de sus manitas con delicadeza y la miró con adoración. Tan suave y tierna. Se quedaría allí todo lo que fuera necesario, necesitaba que fuera su cara lo primero que viera. Ese increíble consorte, necesitaba ser merecedor de su amor.

Justo en ese momento su adoración empezó a despertar con un leve quejido. Gellert se enderezó y le dio la mano. Con la otra empezó acariciarle el cabello, en un intento de buenos días más placentero.

-Hasta que despiertas dormilón- dijo una voz susurrante al lado del chico de ojos verdes.

Harry se volvió y ahí lo vió. Todo amor y esperanza hecha realidad en una imagen.

\- Eres lo más maravilloso, Gellert- susurró Harry sorprendiendo con ese saludo al hombre. -Si esto es real...besame- pidió el chico levantando sus brazos. Gellert no perdió un segundo en responder a la petición. Su chico necesitaba amor. Él se lo daría.

El beso fue dulce y tranquilo. Pero a la vez esperado por ambos. Harry suspiró feliz agarrandose a los hombros de Gellert. Este soltó una risita más que satisfecho.

\- Gellert, mi reino ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto algo preocupado mirándolo a los ojos. 

-Si mi amor, y todo gracias a tí. - y dandole un besito de esquimal añadió- la corte está haciendo un buen trabajo y los ciudadanos parecen felices al verse de nuevo libres. Todo el mundo espera a verte reinando de nuevo. Te adoran Harry Potter. No sé si me merezco estar a tu lado y reinar como tu marido honestamente, eres pura luz.

El chico lo miró algo sorprendido pero luego sonrió. 

\- Eres digno, porque yo te acepto como mi pareja, Gellert Grindenwald. - declaró con una gran sonrisa besándolo de nuevo. El hombre se dejó atraer gustoso. -Gellert- llamo separándose un poco y posando una de sus manos en su mejilla, delineando su rostro, haciendo que el hombre la atrapará frotando su mejilla gustosa, prestándole atención.

-Dime pequeño- dijo Gellert a no tener una respuesta inmediata. La luz leve de la lámpara ámbar iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, la luz de las estrellas hacían a Harry más hermoso aún si se podía. Su boca formuló lo más maravilloso del mundo:

-Ámame- 

Gellert dudó un momento. Claro que quería amarlo. Pero estaba algo descolocado. Lo habían dañado tantas veces.

-Pero ¿Tu estás seguro?.- preguntó aturdido Gellert, mirándolo algo preocupado. Acariciando esa manita de su mejilla.

Harry sonrió como mil soles.  
\- Si. Quiero que me enseñes. Siempre me tomó, pero nunca he hecho realmente el amor- explicó enrojeciendose deliciosamente.

Gellert rió por lo bajo. Era tan dulce. Se quitó la tú nunca y los zapatos y se dispuso a 4 patas encima suyo. Haciendo crecer la anticipación de Harry dentro de sí. 

\- Muy bien entonces, tus deseos son órdenes para mi su alteza- dijo divertido dándole otro beso para relajar a ambos. Quería ir lento y adorar cada centímetro de Harry. Tranquilizar ese tenso cuerpo que casi temblaba de los nervios- ¿Quieres algo en particular?- le susurró al oído mientras una mano se establecía prontamente a desenredar los nudos de la camisa blanca y holgada que su amante llevaba. 

Harry se agarró a las ropas de Gellert y empezó ha hacer lo mismo pero con manos torpes y nerviosas.

\- To-todo esta bien- tartamudeo el chico provocando otra risita de Gellert. 

-Tranquilo pequeño- dijo el hombre cogiendo una de sus manitas y besándola de vuelta, sin dejar de mirarlo con intensidad.- Déjame hacer, tu déjate llevar y disfruta. Voy a amarte Harry, no haré nada que no te guste. 

La mirada del consorte se relajó un poco.   
-Te amo Gellert- sintiéndose algo mal porque esas eran las mismas palabras que había rechazado de su anterior esposo.

El hombre estaba pletórico, su niño, Su Harry estaba correspondiendo antes de lo que creyó a sus sentimientos.

-Yo también te amo Harry Potter- y se unieron en un nuevo beso. Sus bocas jugaron al principio lentas, Harry era sumiso por naturaleza y quería mostrar lo que había aprendido aunque fuera de su antigua miseria. Mordió levemente el labio inferior de su contrario y recorrió con su lengua el superior de forma traviesa. Mientras le quitaba con ayuda de Gellert su camisa, quedando ese torso musculado de ensueño.

\- Eres un travieso- gruñó feliz al ronco al notar como esos dedos finos lo acariciaban con suavidad, desde sus pectorales a sus brazos. Harry rió suavemente sacando una sonrisa más ancha del hombre. La cara de Harry estaba risueña, nunca antes lo había visto así. Sintió mariposas en su estómago al ver que era él quien le propiciaba esa alegría.

-¿Que?- pregunto curioso el pequeño ante la observadora mirada del gran mago. 

Gellert admiró su sonrojo, y su camisa entre abierta y holgada. Tan delicioso. Lo beso de nuevo como respuesta, sacando un gemidito de gusto al chico. Invitándolo a que fuera más fogoso y candente. Fiero quizás, sus respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas y los jadeos se hicieron presentes.

\- Eres delicioso...por Merlín Harry, serás mi muerte- jadeo logrando quitar toda la ropa de en medio entre aquellos fogosos besos con ayuda de Harry. Ahora completamente desnudos se admiraban mutuamente.- Voy a amarte Harry Potter- dijo con hambre voraz Gellert llenando a Harry de emoción y anticipación. 

Los besos bajaron por su cuello, dando algún pequeño mordisco pero sin atreverse a marcarlo. No era como Riddle, solo le dejaría las marcas que el quisiera.

Mientras iba bajando Harry suspiraba de gusto y se arqueaba de excitación para deleite de Gellert y sus caricias.

Una sonrisa maliciosa pasó por sus labios y empezó a repartir besos por su zona íntima. Haciendo estremecer al chico.

-Ah! Gellert ¿Que- intentaba articular Harry sintiendo un placer extraño que no había sentido nunca antes. El Lord alguna vez lo masturbo para humillarlo, pero era él quien había sido siempre obligado a usar la boca por esas partes. 

Gellert con algo de rabia contenida al ver la mirada brumosa y encantadora de Harry lo entendió de algún modo. Y se dispuso a hacerle sentir como nunca. 

Su boca recorrió su punta primero haciendo temblar a su dueño. Luego se concentró en lamer su extensión mientras masajeaba con una mano uno de aquellos blancos y hermosos muslos. 

Harry había empezado a gemir levemente atreviéndose a agarrar un poco el cabello de Gellert para no sentirse tan débil. Pero no estaba preparado para cuando este se lo metió entero a la boca haciendo que se arqueaba y diera un gran gemido de sorpresa.

\- Co-como ah...yo..tuuuaaah- no sabía hacer una frase o dos palabras a derecha . El ritmo de Gellert era tortura te y esto él lo sabía. Quería hacer que su primer orgasmo fuera más que deseado. Quería marcar bien la diferencia de su predecesor. 

Cuando consideró que el trabajo estaba hecho por ahora. Subió hasta esa boquita gimiente y jadeante que le volvía loco y que ahora se quejaba de que aquel placer terminara para besarla con fogosidad quitándole el aliento. Rozando sus miembros a idea para hacerlo gemir en el beso y recorrer con sus manos esas caderas de ensueño.

\- Tus gemidos, son peligrosos para ti Harry- le susurró en la oreja , mordiendola y jugando con su lengua, tocando puntos erogenos a propósito para sacar más de esos deliciosos sonidos. Harry se aferreaba a su espalda sin poder hacer mucho más , más que temblar de placer y gemir. Gellert cambio de oreja cuando el pequeño pregunto un débil "¿Porque ah!" Llevándose un mordisco. 

Los gemidos fueron reemplazados por otros cuando se comió subotra oreja. Quería distraerlo todo lo posible mientras preparaba con un par de dedos su interior. Haciéndolo más grande. Y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo magistralmente.   
\- Porque hacen perder la razón a todo. Y yo ya estoy en mi limite- le susurró estremeciendo de placer inconscientemente al consorte.

Gellert se separó un poco del pequeño mago agitado y le separó un poco más las piernas , pero sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que le miraban ávidos. Harry gimió levemente al  sentir aquella puntita de un gran miembro entrando levemente.

Gellert sin embargo no fue más allá, se quedó ahí parado, temblando de anticipación mientras se apollaba en las rodillas de Harry. Mirándolo con un deseo y amor inmenso, pero esperando.

\- Que...que hacesss- siseó de placer desesperado al tener lo que quería tan lejos y tan cerca.

Gellert rió roncamente.  
\- Esperando permiso para entrar- su sonrisa ladina se ensanchó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry- solo te tomaré si me lo pides- susurró suspirando, intentando coger aire para no importarlo ya mismo a velocidades demenciales. Eso era Voldemort, no Grindenwald.

-Tonto...yo te dejo entrar, tienes mi permiso- contestó en voz baja con una tierna sonrisa, alzando sus brazos para que se aproximará y abrazarlo. 

El mayor enternecido por ese bello ser de luz se acercó y poco a poco fue metiendo su larga extensión. Haciendo gemir a Harry de alivio y placer al momento de una forma muy dulce. Gellert jadeo por la impresión de ese divino y estrecho lugar que se apretaba en él. Quería comerselo ya mismo, pero esperaría.

Quedaron un tiempo así, abrazos uno dentro del otros. Relajando sus corazones unos momentos. 

Pronto Harry movió sus caderas indicando que quería movimiento. Ese deseo fue complacido por su amante prontamente. 

Las embestidas tronaron por todo el recinto ante esas dos almas que deseaban desesperadamente amor, uno del otro. Primero algo lento, pero luego se volvieron fuertes y rítmicas. 

Los gemidos de Harry eran ya posiblemente audibles por todo San Murgo. Que Gellert no se encargaba de parar, cuanto más tenia , con más ansias embestía a ese cuerpo para darle más placer, siempre, de forma desesperada. 

Sin embargo todo tiene un final, Harry y Gellert llegaron juntos al clímax mirándose a los ojos. Sonriendo ampliamente cuando el hombre se derrumbó en Harry sin aplastarlo completamente, apoyándose en sus codos.

-Harry...- llamó Gellert mirándolo con divina adoración al ver esa delicia completamente complacida y por su mano.

Este le devolvió la mirada cansada pero sonriente.

-Lo haremos solo cuando tú quieras ¿Entiendes?- sabía por lo contado por Voldemort que lo había obligado a tener relaciones cada noche.

Harry suspiró y río abrazándolo por el cuello plantandole un beso ilusionado dejando derretido al hombre mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cintura amorosamente.

\- Entonces quiero todos los días, ha todas horas - respondió divertido haciéndole entender que estaba encantado con el amor que Gellert podía darle.

Gellert sonrió felizmente.

\- Cuidado con lo que pides pequeño- susurró sacándole una nueva risita y besándole de camino. 

Iba a ser una larga y feliz vida en reinado juntos. 

P.D.: Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo por seguir y votar mi fic. Espero que os haya entretenido como a mí escribirlo :).

Bienvenidos sean aquellos que han comenzado a conocer esta y mis otras historias. Los que ya me conocéis un poco en esta plataforma sabéis que mi debilidad es el Kratos/Atreus. Y si, va ha ver otra de esta pareja pronto. Aunque también quiero, al igual que con este fic, tener un repertorio más amplio de temática o mundos diferentes.  
Por lo que después del siguiente Kratos/Atreus habrá una de Boku no Hero Academia ( cuyas parejas no he decidido pero ya se formarán).

Gracias de nuevo, volveré muy pronto con más Yaoi para el cuerpo jeje. ^^


End file.
